Relato Sobre un Amor
by MikiPerver
Summary: Makoto esta dolido porque su amor de años, Haruka Nanase, ya hace medio año que sale con Rin Matsuoka. Esto es de alguna manera un sufrimiento interminable hasta que en una reunión de amigos se le acerca Sousuke Yamazaki, quien hace de Mako un cambio interno muy profundo llevando sus sentimientos a otro rumbo...
1. Pensamientos desolados

Relato sobre un Amor

 _Quedaron en tener una reunión con los de siempre. Eso implicaba a Haru, Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa, Rei, Momo, Nitori y Makoto._

 _Como la mayoría de veces, la reunión sería en la casa de Haru, aunque esta vez para variar el ambiente, cada uno llevó una película para deliberar cual de todas ellas verían esa noche. Esto significaba una cosa: Guerra. Porque siempre los indecisos como Rei o Nitori llevan a una discusión de no estar de acuerdo con el género de la película entre otras temáticas que a cada uno les parece no agradarle. Seguro que no solo Rei y Nitori son los que tengan problemas con que película ver, también Nagisa o alguien que haga de la noche un debate de "romance vs comedia" "terror vs drama" y así por largo rato._

La verdad, por fuera yo participaba de todo esto, estaba allí con ellos como siempre porque son los amigos que elegí y no me arrepiento, pero por dentro estaba desganado, cansado y sin ánimos. Claro que estaba presente en el grupo porque no soy descortés, no me gusta que me vean triste, no quiero que me pregunten que es lo que me pasa. Fui para despejarme ¿o a caso esto empeoraría la situación en la que me encuentro ?

En el camino, antes de llegar a lo de Haru, que por cierto no queda lejos de mi casa, me despedí con un cálido abrazo de Ran y Ren, siempre tan brillantes en cualquier día, como son los niños de esa edad. Me crucé con Rei y Nagisa que venían de la mano, parece como si fueran una pareja de casados de años pero no, apenas se cumplía un año y dos meses desde que empezaron a salir, y eso lo sé porque Nagisa siempre resalta detalles como esos. No me disgustaba, pero tampoco era algo que me importe demasiado, ellos estaban juntos y a mí me hacía feliz ver como progresaban en su relación. Ahora bien, no era momento de pensar en ellos, estaba en la nube y era por Haru. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, quería llegar primero para que tengamos una conversación digna de mejores amigos, sin embargo esto no era posible, él estaba descolgado del mundo y sabía ya muy bien la razón, no lo quería admitir, no lo quería dar por verdad, yo estaba sufriendo eso. Eso que se metió en mi camino, que no quería sonar tan explícito al decir quien pero estaba claro: "Rin..."

-Mako-chan! parece que estas en otro planeta... - dijo Nagisa con un tono preocupador y a la vez curioso.

-Lo siento Nagisa por preocuparte! Estoy bien! Es que...Haru...- contesté sin terminar intentando hacer una sonrisa como lo usual aunque esta vez no pude evitar suspirar.

-Makoto senpai...- se refirió Rei a Makoto en tono preocupante - No debes decaer, son cosas que tarde o temprano pasan... es cuestión de tiempo.

-Eso espero chicos.

 _Luego de eso, la conversación tomo otro rumbo, Nagisa hablaba de que mañana sus hermanas lo irían a visitar y que el buen humor se le chiflaría. Aunque para esto Makoto no estaba escuchando, estaba en una nube de pensamientos perdidos hasta que llegaron Momo y Nitori a mover mas el aura de tranquilidad en los chicos de Iwatobi._

-¡Esto estaba muy aburrido sin mi! - parloteó Momo un momento antes de encender la música .

-Oigan! Esto es una reunión de gente civilizada y tranquila, no una discoteca. - Los regaño Rei dandoles un golpe en la cabeza a los ruidosos de Momo y Nagisa.

-Dejalos Rei. A mí me da igual que hagan ruido. No hay nadie en casa - Dijo Haru desde la cocina elevando un poco mas la voz para que lo escucharan.

¿Desde cuando Haru es tan servicial con sus amigos? ¿Cuándo demonios fue que lo comencé a desconocer? ¿Era Rin que lo estaba cambiando? ¿O a caso el amor hace cosas como esas? Aghhh! Estúpidos pensamientos que no pueden dejarme en paz!

Antes de entrar a la cocina en donde se encontraba Haru preparando la cena, me detuve a mirar como mientras Haru cocinaba, Rin lo tomaba de la cintura dándole besos cariñosos en el cuello. Que desgaste... Ya no iba a poder platicar con Haru a solas.

No superaba el hecho de que se habían puesto a salir hace ya casi mas de 6 meses.

Tantos años que llevo junto a Haru, desde que era un niñito ya me encantaba. ¿Por qué no me dejó entrar en su corazón como lo dejó a él? ¿Qué tenía Rin que lo volvía loco a mi Haru? Si, era mi Haru! y ahora ya no podía hacer nada para tenerlo, era tarde. Miraba, sonreía, tragaba saliva y los saludaba como si no estuviera destruido por dentro de tan solo verlos.

Esto recién comenzaba, la noche que mi destino cambio para siempre, la noche que vi ese color.

Cuando me dirigí al living para sentarme y relajar mis tensiones un poco, me topé con algo inesperado, o algo que tal vez no le había prestado atención cuando llegue ; Era Sousuke.

Estaba recostado en el sillón mas grande durmiendo plácidamente. Lo único que me sacó de la nube fue mi inquietud. ¿Qué hacia Sousuke durmiendo como si nada ocurriera?

Todos ya sabíamos lo que pasó entre el y Rin. Eso que nos contó Haru a todos unos dias antes de que llegue la primavera. Sousuke le había confesado sus sentimientos unos pocos meses atrás y Rin lo rechazó porque estaba con Haru y no amaría a nadie mas.

¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE! estaba durmiendo y cuando Rin lo fue a despertar para que se acerque a la mesa a cenar estaba tan ... TAN neutro! Como si nada pasara.

No pude negarlo, me llené de nuevas preguntas que hicieron esa noche mas complicada dentro mío. ¿el también estará aguantando sus emociones por estallar? ¿Fingía el "todo esta bien" como lo hacía yo? Pobre Sousuke... Cuando Rin se acercaba a él no había ningún cambio o ambiente raro, eran los buenos amigos inseparables que conozco desde no me falla la memoria. ¿Cómo se sobrevive después de un rechazo así? No podría, al menos yo no. Será que soy un cobarde que llego tarde al reparto del amor.

Jamas nos imaginamos que le confesaría sus sentimientos al pelirrojo que le encantaba tanto. Mucho menos que lo iba a hacer cuando ya estaba saliendo con Haru. ¿Qué fue lo planeado por Sousuke?

Charlas absurdas durante la cena, música alegre, jóvenes soñadores y una amistad inquebrantable a pensar de todo, eso nos define.

Ya comenzando el round de películas, que pasó eso que tenía que pasar, el conflicto de géneros, de no encontrar un acuerdo, de una batalla exhausta con diferentes posturas, Haru ya bastante fastidiado tomó una de las suyas y puso un documental de "50 diferentes platos de comida a los que se le puede agregar caballa"

No había pasado ni media hora y Nitori ya se había dormido en el regazo de Momo, en el sillón mas grande, entrando en un profundo sueño.

Estos fueron los primeros, luego se sumaron los otros haciendo esto una "cadena contagiosa" como Nagisa que al ver como ellos estaban de tiernos abrazados y dormidos le agarro un ataque de darle besos a Rei, hasta mantenerse en un largo beso que los llevo a sentir algo mas que ternura. Con timidez se dirigieron a otra parte de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido.

Haru estaba concentrado viendo su documental hasta que percibió como se cerraba la puerta de la cocina. Este se molestó enseguida y dijo en voz alta:

\- Otra vez en la mesa de la cocina no puede ser...- pero no escuchó respuestas del pingüino y la mariposa.

Casi emanando fuego de su cuerpo, Haruka se cruzó de brazos muy molesto. A lo que Rin soltó una carcajada y lo tomó de la mano diciéndole en el oído que le encantaba cuando se enojaba. Lo besó largo rato hasta que cambio el disgusto de Haru por algo mas agradable.

-Makoto, Sousuke, debo dejarlos... - Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rin, quien tomó a Haru entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera secuestrando y lo llevó a su habitación.

Nos encontrábamos sentados frente a frente, cada uno mirando en dirección al televisor, cómodo en el pequeño sillón, intenté seguir mirando el documental sin aburrirme y tuve que dejar de hacerlo porque algo me estaba pegando, era su mirada. Con disimulo lo miré y chocamos. Los ojos resplandecientes que no se podían ver con claridad en la oscuridad de la sala pero sí los sentía. La poca luz de la televisión reflejaba su silueta, se paró del asiento y se acercó un poco mas a mi para dirigirme unas palabras.

-Necesito hablarte. Hay algo que me incomoda ¿Tenemos bastante tiempo libre cierto?


	2. El Despertar

Sentados en los sillones, comiendo una barra de chocolate cada uno que encontramos en la heladera, habíamos bajado casi todo el volumen del televisor para tener la charla, que por cierto algo perturbadora por la manera en que Sousuke me miraba, serio, frío, como si me quisiera comentar la muerte de alguien. No entendía su significado, estaba nervioso, el ambiente tampoco me parecía el adecuado con el volumen medio alto del televisor que quedo encendido que se escuchaba hasta donde estabamos y lo mas embarazoso de todo era ¡como interactuar con Sousuke a solas!

-Oi... em... Makoto. Te quiero ayudar con todo esto, estoy preocupado.

-¿Preocupado por qué? Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí - le sonreí.

\- No dejas de pensar en Haru y eso que pasó medio año desde que esta con Rin. Verte así adelante de los demás me molesta bastante. No te ofendas, solo que si no estas bien ¡No lo ocultes! -

\- Como si fuera tan fácil. - suspiré - ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? Digo... estabas en la misma situación sufriendo cuando Rin mostraba otras expresiones delante de Haru que nunca habías visto y eso lo entiendo porque también lo siento, como Haru se escapaba de mis brazos sin yo poder hacer nada. -

-Si... concuerdo con tu impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Nisiquiera con una declaración. - Comió el ultimo trozo de chocolate y continuó - En fin, ya lo superé porque acabe mentalizando una sola cosa: `` Si el es feliz, también lo soy aunque sea a costa de mi felicidad´´. Aunque claro, eso fue hace un tiempo antes de que piense en conseguir mi propia felicidad, por que eso es lo que pienso hacer Makoto. Lo necesario para poder sentirme conforme, para sacar el vacío que tengo en mi pecho, de eso estoy seguro.

En ese momento pude ver claramente como los ojos aguamarina del mas alto se agrandaron y no miraban a ninguna dirección. Él me despertó de la nube con su sinceridad en simples palabras. Fue el primero en decirme la realidad y traerme a ella.

 _Eran las 3:30 de la mañana, cuando de casualidad Makoto miró el reloj y ya le pareció que era muy tarde._

\- Creo que mi cama me necesita, estoy cansado. Me voy retirando Yamazaki-san. - le dije a Sousuke mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia atrás y bostezaba.

\- Esta bien, yo también me voy, no tengo nada mas que hacer que dormir.

Fuimos juntos hasta la puerta de mi casa y Sousuke parecía confundido, no se imaginó que vivía tan cerca. Rin tal vez le mencionó alguna vez donde era pero no lo recordaba o no le sumó importancia.

``Sonrisa real, eso quiero ver la próxima´´ . Esta ultima oración resonaba en mi cabeza.

Estaba reflexionando lo que conversamos y si solamente Rei, Nagisa o al menos Kisumi me me hubieran dicho algo como eso, mi destino sería otro. Ellos, a pesar de que me apoyaron y lo siguen haciendo hasta el hoy, sabían que estaba pasando una situación dificil, necesitaba sus opiniones o consejos, me los dieron y me reconfortó tal vez en ese momento pero nunca jamás todo lo que él me dijo en una noche. La diferencia era que Sousuke me tiró las cartas sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos que reflejaban la sinceridad, su forma de ser fría y distante, como si de repente todo eso calmó la desesperación que llevaba dentro. Casi sin imaginarlo mi vida a partir de allí, cambió de dirección.

El camino que me condujo a relatar cada día sobre un amor.


	3. Excusas Confusas

Me levanté de un salto fuera de la cama ¡La hora por favor! Estaba retrasadísimo y para eso me miré en el espejo refunfuñando ¡Arrggh! ¡Este no va a ser mi día!

Corrí a la estación, la universidad me esperaba (okey no me esperaba tanto) además de tarde y desarreglado, esperaba el bus que nunca llegó. Sin paciencia me dirigí al andén a las corridas que estaba a unas 10 cuadras de donde me encontraba,pero era mas seguro esperar el tren para no tanto retraso. En la séptima cuadra aproximadamente, pasa un auto detrás mio persiguiéndome, tocando bocina. El auto era de los que mirabas con prestigio, tenía los vidrios polarizados y no se podía ver hacia el interior. Al detenerme y acercarme, de un lado, la puerta se abrió acompañada de una voz conocida quien resultó ser Sousuke nuevamente.

-Sube, te llevo si vas tarde. -

\- No es necesario, el andén esta cerca y...- sin continuar, él me detuvo con un poco de insistencia.

\- Vamos, dejate ayudar. - Sonrió un poco y sin decir más subí.

\- Etto... voy camino a la universidad. Puedes dejarme en la estación de trenes.

-Momento. - Su expresión en el rostro era confusa - No me dias que... ¿Vas a la universidad Starting Over?

-Eh... Si ¿Por qué preguntas? -

-También estudio allí. Estoy medio justo con el tiempo pero en fin... no me imaginé que estudiarias en la misma universidad.

-Tampoco yo! Gracias por llevarme hoy, me había dormido.

-No es nada. Y em... tienes la camisa un poco desarreglada, déjame ayudarte. - Ya con el auto estacionado, estiró sus brazos hacia mi para acomodar mi camisa blanca que por cierto, estaba arrugada y mal puesta. Mi cara de sonrojo fue impresionante.

Bajamos del auto y cada uno encaminó a su clase.

Desde allí en adelante, cuando coincidimos horarios, Sousuke me esperaba por las mañanas en la puerta de mi casa con el auto encendido para irnos juntos.

Ya no había mañanas de mal augurio, porque a pesar de su seriedad, hablábamos normalmente sin problemas sobre temas variados, el tiempo, los estudios, los hobbies, etc. De ves en cuando nos encontrábamos en el bar que estaba frente a la universidad para pasar el hambre.

De este hombre jamás recibí un rechazo, ni un ataque. Nisiquiera los odiosos lunes que por mas que intentes, son los peores. Sus expresiones siempre iguales, tomando todo con tanta neutralidad, algo así como Haru pero con un aire distinto.

Y dicen que la confianza es algo que no se consigue fácilmente, aunque como ya lo saben todos, con migo era distinto. El respeto hacia otros nunca dejaba de estarlo, pero la confianza la conseguía rápido. Siempre tengo temas de conversación con los que ligar y llevar un buen ambiente, a Sousuke no tarde demasiado en llamarlo por su nombre, además el no se molestó y también me llamaba por el mío.

Reír con simpleza tampoco fue algo raro, las personas se acostumbran fácilmente a mis gestos típicos. Sousuke en cambio era un cubo rubik para lograr hacerlo sonreír por 2 segundos. ¿Por qué siempre tan serio con cortas sonrisas sin dejar de lado el ceño fruncido? Tampoco es que era un hombre amargado... Solo que... agh! allí es cuando me di cuenta que lo conocía poco.

Me la pasé hablando de mi, de cada cosa mínima de mi vida que no me tomé la molestia en conocer un poco mas sobre él. Solo gestos y risas. Apenas sabía que los padres tenían una tienda, que el auto se lo regalaron ellos con mucho esfuerzo y que tenía un gato llamado Toru. ¿Qué clase de estúpido soy para no darme cuenta de eso? Y es que me hice tanto problema por esta pequeñez, que olvide rápido mi objetivo de conocerlo mas. Una tontería que se volvió mi maldito destino.

Me inquietaba el saber mas, quería ver otras expresiones en su rostro, como aquella vez que hablamos sobre los amores no correspondidos, cuando vi la melancolía y sus ojos tan cercanos... Ir mas allá de lo usual doméstico que lleva uno en la vida cotidiana. Así que ideé un plan magnífico (fallidamente magnífico) que era tan solo quedarme en silencio observándolo o poner una actitud distante con el. Ya no iba a hablar sobre mí, quería ver si esto cambiaba la situación y me hacía un tanto mas cercano a Sousuke. Inconscientemente quería que se preocupara, que me preguntara que me pasa, necesitaba acción y esta tremenda torpeza me jugó en contra.

Los siguientes días llevé a cabo mi plan. Y como era de esperarse, funcionó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Makoto? Estos días te vi raro. -

-Eh... no es nada - Me descubrió, pensé.

-No te creo. ¿Es por los exámenes? - Se acerco y me tocó la cabeza para saber si tenía tal vez fiebre.

Y aquí es cuando se desmoronó mi plan. Porque... su mano me hizo sentir un tanto extraño y nervioso o tal vez me sentía mal por estar mintiendo y fingiendo este "plan" No lo sé.

Así que para no complicar mas las cosas, fui de frente.

-Sonará raro pero... Me gust- gustaría saber un poco mas sobre tí. -

\- Eh? ¿Y de dónde salió eso? - Sousuke se echó una inocente risa.

-Heey! - Me cruzé de brazos - Es que hace unos dias me di cuenta que nuestras formas de tratarnos son diferentes.

\- No comprendo Makoto.

\- ¿Lo ves? - me alteré por un momento - Me dices Makoto y no "Mako" como los demás. Lo único que me sé de tu vida es sobre tu gato Toru y otras cosas - me detuve con un suspiro - Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Es que siempre tan igual, tan serio...

-¿Te preocupan esas simplezas? - rió nuevamente - Mira, no te digo "Mako" porque me suena muy infantil. Me gusta decirte Makoto porque yo te veo como un hombre ¿ O acaso quieres que te vea como a un niño? Si eso te molesta, lo cambiaré. No conté sobre otras cosas porque no hay nada fuera de lo normal o interesante ¿ Es eso lo que realmente te molesta o quizá te estarás confundiendo con otras cosas? Una vez Rin me contó que podías leer a través de los ojos de las personas, como se sentían, que querían... sobretodo de Haru. - Se acercó, me tomó del mentón con delicadeza y me dijo: - Contéstame ¿Qué ves a través de los míos?

Su mano era fría y su mirada por fin pude verla como aquella vez, brillosa, sincera... Veía en su azul mi reflejo, sus pupilas parecían dilatadas. Aquella situación fue tan embarazosa que cuando quise que quitara su mano, lo tomé de ella con la mía haciendo que ese sentir extraño llegue a transferir calor, una palpitación, un miedo, una incomprensible situación. Mi plan, mis excusas, mis dudas, todo eso desapareció en un minuto.

\- Makoto, estas rojo.

\- Ca- cállate. - y sin decir más, salí del auto apurado.


	4. 5 Días

Fueron 5días que lo evité completamente. No atendí sus llamadas, no respondí sus mensajes, no comí en el bar, me iba mas temprano a la universidad en el tren y cosas así para no cruzarmelo.

Sus mensajes de texto me hicieron reír y a la vez me incomodaron. Los guardé porque su gesto de atención me conmovió, el como aumentaba un rincón de su ternura. Mensajes cortos demostrando una preocupación por su parte:

* Makoto, lo siento.

* Makoto, no quiero molestarte.

* No intento interrumpir en tus ocupaciones pero estoy preocupado.

* Hey! ¿Quieres que hablemos?

* Makoto maldito seas contesta.

* ¿A caso pasó otra cosa?

* Yo solo ... contesté a tus preguntas, no quise incomodarte.

* No me ignores...

¡Estúpido Sousuke! Se cree el centro de mi mundo. Solamente sentí miedo e inseguridad. No por las extrañezas que sucedieron mientras miraba sus ojos, sino porque en ellos no encontré nada, y estaba esperando encontrar una respuesta... ¡ y no ! Había una pared... esa me dice que falta algo por descubrir, un mundo nuevo, un puente para llegar.

No lo entiendo, ya no entiendo nada en absoluto, ni que me pasa, ni que dudas al respecto tengo, tampoco se que me falta o que tengo que buscar detrás de la pared ¿ No puede existir una puerta o tal vez una escalera para pasarla? Porque solo se eso, que tengo que pasar por allí, es un impulso asegurado. Ahora el _`` ¿ Por qué quiero hacerlo? y el ¿Que hay después de ella? ´´_ Ya no lo sé.

Todo tan confuso que incluso llegue a pensar estupideces como poner a Rin en medio de esto. Es que Sousuke y Rin se complementan. Siempre juntos con semejanzas y diferencias, tan unidos manteniendo la misma frescura, tanta... confianza. Solo puedo pensar dos cosas: Sousuke sigue enamorado de Rin y eso se nota en su trato hacia el. Y lo otro es que la forma de acercarse a el es derribando esa pared que Rin parece pasar sin problemas.

 _Ya el sábado un día para despejarse, Makoto tomó la descisión de llevar a sus hermanos Ran y Ren un rato a la plaza por la tarde. Y que remedio mas efectivo es disfrutar momentos bonitos con sus hermanos._

\- Ran, Ren! ¿Les gustaría comprar unas bebidas? En la tienda de la esquina. - les invitó Makoto algo agitado.

\- Claro hermano! Te vez cansado... ¡ Iremos a comprar nosotros ! - contestó Ran al pedido de Mako.

\- Mientras tanto busco algún banquillo donde sentarnos. -

\- ¡Si! - respondieron los hermanitos en conjunto y corrieron hacia el almacén con el dinero en manos.

 _Makoto lucía bastante agotado después de pasar casi toda la tarde correteando con sus hermanos como si fuera un niño mas del montón. Un recuerdo mas adorable que ese siempre lo llevaría consigo._

 _Buscando un asiento, podía percibir a lo lejos, un reflejo conocido de una pareja que venía acercándose por el mismo sendero en donde este andaba. En segundos descubrió que eran Rei y Nagisa porque la voz del rubio eran tan fácil de recordar o la forma elegante que Rei caminaba, incomparables._

\- Nagisa, Rei. - Les sonreí.

\- Oh, Mako-chan ! Te ves bien, que alegría verte. ¿Cómo has estado? - Preguntó Nagisa con un tono de ansiedad.

-Bien. Algo exhausto por los estudios pero lo se llevar ¿Y ustedes chicos? -

-Nosotros bien. Ibamos para tu casa justamente para invitarte a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida. - contestó Rei con una simpática sonrisa mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-¿ Bienvenida ? No comprendo. -

\- Si ! Mako-chan, todo este tiempo te lo dijimos. ¿No lo recuerdas? Nos mudamos hace poco. Vivimos juntos! - afirmó Nagisa frunciendo un poco el entrecejo mostrando confusión.

\- Lo había olvidado. ¡ Increíble ! Me alegro mucho. -

\- Ahora debemos invitar a los demás. - dijo Rei estirando un brazo hacia Makoto para darle un papel pequeño y doblado a la mitad.

\- Esa es la dirección. Nos vemos el próximo sábado por la noche Mako-chan! - Nagisa se despidio siguiendo el camino junto con su novio.

 _Ran y Ren regresaron inmediatamente con 3 bebidas detrás de la despedida de los chicos. Descansaron un poco sentados y luego jugaron un rato mas hasta la hora de volver._

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue darme una ducha bien relajada. Luego de eso, mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla, volví a despertar esas voces que viven en mi cabeza pensando nuevas complicaciones. Es que esta vez no lo pude evitar. Reunión en casa de Nagisa y Rei significa que van a estar todos, estar todos incluye a Sousuke, Sousuke significa dar explicaciones.

Así que, un poco titubeante, dando vueltas hasta decidirme, lo llamé.

\- ¿H- Hola? - Pregunté al ver que no respondían del otro lado.

\- Hola. Perdón, es que... es la primera vez que llamas ¿Ma...koto?

\- Si...- suspiró.

\- Tanto tiempo...-

\- Si... Ehh... ¡Sousuke! Esta semana, digo... estos días deberíamos ignorarlos. -

\- ¿Fueron cinco? Me parecía como un mes... -

\- ¡No exageres! Solamente que... No estaba cómodo. -

\- Esta bien, fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto. No quiero estar lejos tuyo. -

 _Makoto se quedo unos segundos en silencio pensando que decirle antes de que Sousuke se diera cuenta que estaba rojo, azul, violeta y otros colores de tanta vergüenza._

\- Eh, si. Fue raro encontrarme sin un acompañante dentro de mi rutina. - se dignó a contestar

\- Lo mismo digo. -

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la semana, adiós. - Colgó bruscamente sin dejar que Sousuke pueda despedirse como corresponde.

Esos días, lo que se supone guardar como tabú, fueron un verdadero calvario. Volveríamos a ser los de antes. A partir de ahora ¿También debo construir una pared parecida a la de el? No, en definitivo no. Necesito sentir un acercamiento como lo hace con Rin, y con eso conseguir mi abjetivo, su amistad ¿su amistad? Estoy... pensando en otra cosa pero no creo que esta sensación sea de... ¡No Makoto, no! ¡Otra vez no!

El pecho arde, ``se que esto es pasajero´´ me digo unas veces para calmarme, no quiero tener que pasar por todas esas cosas del amor de vuelta, ya renuncié a todo lo que tenía que ver con eso.

Y entonces... otra vez vuelve a pasar.

No puedo sacar de mi sus ojos penetrantes, su voz suave y agresiva a la vez, su perfume un tanto varonil que huelo en su auto, mas que nada cuando estoy junto a el, su pelo reboltoso, la risita tierna, sus manos grandes cuando las guarda en los bolsillos de la parte delantera del jean y hace que su cuerpo luzca de una manera... ¡Agh! ya no puedo seguir con esto. Siempre es un sentimiento bonito-negativo en principio, ya pase algo parecido, no debería ilusionarme, si nisiquiera se lo que me sucede. Esto, todo esto, me hace dar fiebre y el causante es una persona que casi ni conosco, que tiene a otra persona en su corazón. Por eso yo ... por esta vez voy a ignorar lo que siento.


	5. Tenerlo tan cerca

Una nueva semana. Hoy viene a recogerme Sousuke seguramente. Por la noche me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que lo espere y como ya acordamos, teníamos que evadir lo de aquellas veces.

Guardé mi cuadernillo de apuntes, me preparé un café instantáneo como suelo hacer cuando estoy mas cansado de lo común, este era uno de esos días.

A los 5 minutos después de tomar el café llegó Sousuke y nos fuimos.

\- ¡Sousuke! te ves realmente cansado. - levanté mi voz en preocupación al ver sus enormes ojeras.

-El parcial que debo dar, me esta matando - suspiró.

-¡Debes descansar! -

\- Eh...? Ah si, descansar... - Contestó mirando al volante con ganas de tirarse sobre el.

Ese día casi ni hablo, además que de por sí ya casi no habla esta vez mucho menos. Creo que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos mientras conducía. Así lo interpreté y me preocupaba aún más el saber si aguantaría las horas correspondientes allí dentro.

 _Al cumplir sus horarios, Makoto se detuvo en el bar donde siempre bebía o comía algo. Acto seguido de este, se dirige a la estación, por la vereda de la universidad pasando por donde están estacionados los autos._

El detalle que llamó mi atención y que hizo darme un susto fue la puerta abierta del auto de Sousuke. ¡Justamente el auto de el tenía que ser! `` ¡No puede ser un robo!´´ Grité y corrí hasta el lugar inmediatamente.

Al llegar, me encontré con un Sousuke dentro de un profundo sueño, que de alguna manera, verlo tan angelicalmente dormido me tranquilizó.

Quite las llaves de sus manos que estaban a punto de caerse, cerré la puerta de su lado y entre por la otra.

Si lo observabas bien, estaba apoyado sobre el volante, en una posición media incómoda para descansar y con la radio bajita, casi ni se escuchaba que la apagué.

¡Que rayos hacia durmiendo! Tenía que estar ya en su clase tomando apuntes. Intenté despertarlo pero lo único que obtuve fue un ``estoy buscando unos papeles´´ con voz de no me importa una caca nada quiero dormir.

Lucía tan adorable como dormía, su respiración suave y su simpática posición en el auto me hacían dar ganas de tomarle una foto. Cosa que hice con mucha cautela y timidez de mi parte sin poder contener la sonrisa que se me escapaba. Aunque observarlo no iba a ayudar en nada, así que insistí hasta que despertó. Bah, eso creo...

\- ¡Sousuke, menos mal! Al fin te despiertas, vi que la puerta de tu auto estaba abierta, me preocupe y yo solo me pasé por aquí... - No continue dando explicaciones porque su mirada me transmitía enojo con su entrecejo tan fruncido.

\- Makoto ¿Por qué me haces esto? - y con la mirada puesta en el, fue acercándose hasta abrazarlo.

\- ¡Oi! Sousuke ¿Qué sucede? -

 _Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos un rato sin soltarlo, presionando el cuerpo de Makoto con el suyo._

Intenté por largo tiempo salirme de esta situación pero no logre escaparme de sus brazos, me estaba apretando demasiado y no tenía tantas opciones que hacer. En situaciones tan incómodas como estas no se como reaccionar, menos con él.

Sin mas que hacer, solo esperar a que haga algún movimiento donde pueda escaparme, lo seguí observando mas tiempo hasta que también caí en sueño.

 _Ya pasadas varias horas, casi al atardecer, Makoto sintió el sonido de su teléfono móvil vibrar. Era un mensaje de la madre quien preguntaba si todo marchaba en orden. No sabía que hora, que día, nisiquiera tenia la menor idea de donde se encontraba hasta que miró su almohada. O mejor dicho quién tenía de uso como almohada._

¿Cómo hicimos para dormir de esta forma? ¿Por qué justamente los momentos de incomodidad los tengo que pasar con él? Estoy quedando tan en ridículo que mi cara ya toma el color rojo seguramente. Estoy apoyado sobre su pecho, sus brazos me tienen agarrado a él. Esto es tan inexplicable para mi, y no por como terminé tan pegado a este hombre sino porque estoy feliz de tenerlo cerca.

\- ¡Sousuke! ¡Sousuke! ¡Despierta! -

\- Eh... - estiró sus brazos - ¿Qué ocurre? Oh cierto, mis clases - Se acomodó el cabello un poco sobresaltado.

\- Ya pasaron tus horarios, te quedaste dormido. Intenté despertarte pero fracase. -

\- Mierda! Eh... ¿También te dormiste? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa a estas horas? -

\- Si debería ! Pero cierto señor dejó la puerta del auto abierta con el durmiendo dentro. ¿Que pensabas que iba a hacer? ¿ Dejar que te roben o algo por el estilo? -

\- Ya veo, lo siento. hmm... ¿Qué es este líquido tibio en mi pecho?

\- Ah, no puedo creerlo! ¡Que vergüenza! Es mi saliva, me quede dormido también. -

\- Si, me di cuenta. - sonrió casi conteniendo la risa - Bien, ¿Nos vamos? Tu mamá debe estar preocupada. - Puso en marcha el auto.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? Tengo hambre. -

\- A tu casa, claro. ¿ O te gustaria ir a comer a otro lado? - Propuso Sousuke.

\- Por esta vez paso, mi madre debe estar bastante preocupada, es tarde. -

-Entonces vamos a tu casa. Pero la próxima que te invite me vas a aceptar ¿ Verdad ? -

\- Eeh? ¿A-aceptar que? - dudé de su propuesta, me imagine otra cosa que no quiero volver a imaginar.

\- Salir a cenar. ¿Qué pensabas? -

\- Ah, ¡Si por supuesto! La próxima no me voy a negar. No se en que estaba pensando, seguro alguna tontería. -

 _Sousuke detuvo el auto y se bajo con Makoto para acompañarlo hasta la puerta._


	6. Confundido, Agitado y Aliviado

Mi madre me recibió en la entrada, estaba preocupada porque mi horario de llegada había pasado hace mucho. Le expliqué la situación y entonces ya mas tranquila se presentó con Sousuke.

\- Me presento: Mi nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke y soy amigo universitario de Makoto. Un gusto conocerla señora ¿Tachibana?

\- Buenas noches! Si, Sra Tachibana o para menos formalidad "Mama de Mako" - Le mostró una sonrisa al mas alto - ¿Te gustaría pasar un rato? Para mi no es ninguna molestia. Además llama demasiado mi atención que Makoto tenga un amigo fuera de lo que es "Iwatobi" -

\- Le agradezco su invitación pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ayudar con unas cosas en el local de mis padres. -

\- hmm, vamos... no seas tímido, un rato solamente. - insistió ella.

\- ¡Madre ya basta! No insistas, debe estar cansado. - Se entrometió Makoto con una expresión tan vergonzosa que lo decía todo.

\- Esta bien, un rato no me puede afectar en nada. - respondió Sou cambiando de opinión repentinamiente aceptando la invitación.

 _Ya dentro, dejó su campera apoyada sobre el respaldo de la silla del comedor y en la misma se sentó esperando el vaso de limonada que le traerían._

 _Makoto por su parte, en vez de sentarse andaba deambulando de aquí para allá. Sacó unos papeles de la mesa, también el florero y un delicado cenicero sin usar que parecía ser un adorno mas como otros que se encontraban dispersos en la casa. Al rato volvió a aparecer con platos en sus manos. Sousuke quiso ayudarlo pero el se negó junto con su madre quien justo apareció para entregarle su vaso de limonada. En sus planes no estaba quedarse para comer aunque tampoco quiso negar la propuesta e irse._

 _Ya casi era hora de cenar, Sousuke se relamía en el interior por el olor exquisito proveniente de la cocina que parecía ser de una comida al dente._

 _2 minutos antes de que todos se acerquen a la mesa, los pequeños Ran y Ren se presentaron ante el amigo de Mako._

\- Mi nombre es Tachibana Ran, soy la hermana favorita de Makoto. Un gusto conocerlo. El es Ren - se presentó la niña y golpeó a su hermano para que salude al invitado.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Yamazaki Sousuke, amigo de su hermano y también es un encanto para mi conocerlos. -

 _Los menores Tachibana se sentaron del lado donde Sousuke se encontraba, uno de cada lado y con la misma confianza que Makoto suele tener para dialogar, lo hicieron ellos. Sou por su parte casi nunca interactuaba con niños, por eso al principio no sabía como era la manera mas correcta de dirigirse a un par de niños bonitos hasta que de a poco fue adaptándose a las conversasiones._

 _Esa noche eran seis en la mesa, algo inusual para la familia que solo conocian pocos amigos de Makoto. Hasta el mismísimo padre se tomo un momento en la mesa para preguntarle a Sousuke como hizo para que su hijo vuelva a ser el de antes._

¿A ser el de antes? ¿Qué cosas andaba diciendo mi padre? ¿Había notados cambios que otros no? Me recordó tanto a Sousuke cuando esa vez comenzamos a hablarnos en casa de Haru. Y pensar como soy diariamente para luego verme tan deprimido, no es tan difícil de descubrir a pesar de las mentiras que utilizé para cubrir mi estado de ánimo. Pensándolo mejor, sí. Todos sabían la verdad de como estaba pero el único capaz de abrir mis ojos fue un completo desconocido que hoy es muy importante para mi.

 _Un buen ambiente rodeado de gente amable, linda y divertida que Sousuke no quería dejar de visitar. Así que prometió venir otras veces para jugar con Ran y Ren. Esos dos le habían tomado un gran cariño en solo unas horas._

 _Se despidió de todos y Makoto lo acompañó hasta la puerta._

\- Bueno, nos vemos en la semana. Muy linda tu familia. -

\- Gracias y buenas noches. - Makoto estiró su brazo para darle un "saludo de manos".

-hmm... - Reclamó entre dientes Sousuke tirando del brazo de Makoro para que este se acerque y poder darle un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Y-ya vete! - desvió la mirada que ya chocaba demasiado con la de Sousuke.

\- Adiós - Dijo mientras se giraba para irse pero antes se detuvo nuevamente - Había olvidado preguntarte ¿Vas a la bienvenida que organizaron Rei y Nagisa?

\- Claro. Son mis amigos, no puedo rechazar su invitación. Es un evento importante para celebrar. -

\- Pregunté porque como van a estar Rin y Haru tal vez no querías asistir. -

\- Iré. Tengo que enfrentar mi realidad. Además, creo que ya estoy superando la situación. -

\- Ya veo. Eso me alegra, mas para mi. Nos vemos allá entonces adiós -

La noche estaba hermosa y después de dormir tanto en el auto el sueño desapareció. Pero eso era lo de menos. Mas insoportable que el insomnio son los pensamientos que vienen junto a él. Y ya acostado en la cama no podía dejar de dar vueltas con la cabeza acumulada de tonterías dentro. "¿Cómo terminé durmiendo tan cercano a él? ¿Qué quiso decir con `mejor para mi´ ?" Estaba mareado entre tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

En ese intermedio que pasó, escuché un golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto. Resultó ser Ran con algo en sus manos.

\- Hermano. Tu amigo Yamazaki se olvidó su abrigo. -

\- ¡Olvidó llevarselo! Bueno, no importa. Cuando lo vea se lo entrego. -

\- ¿Cuándo van a volver a verse? ¿Puedo acompañarte? -

\- Te llevaría pero a Sousuke no le agradan las niñas que andan despiertas a estas horas de la noche. -

\- ¡ Okey, okey, ya me acuesto ! - dijo refunfuñando mientras encaminaba a su habitación.

 _Sentimientos encontrados, confusiones, preguntas sin respuesta, inseguridades, torpeza, despesperación y un relato que contar._

 _Makoto por su parte, volvió a su mundo de nube en el que vivía metido. No recordaba ya porque estaba tan confundido. Entonces volvió ese hombre a seguir presente en su cabeza recordándole que estaba pasando por situaciones a las que uno puede llamarle ``destino´´. Esto de los caminos unidos puede relacionarse, es casi un claro ejemplo de la misma palabra. Aunque para alguien confundido que saca conclusiones propias y torpes no era así._

Ya en mi cama de vuelta, esta vez sentado con la campera que Sousuke olvidó, apretándola contra mi pecho, pude olisquear el perfume que lleva impregnado en él. Tal vez era uno o dos talles mas grandes que el mio, seguramente que si pero ya no quería seguir detallando cada fibra de su ser, la sensación causada me impresionaba, me hacia parecer un poco obsesivo en cierta parte. Lo que quería era ya no pensar para conseguir dormir.

Y no logré engañarme ni a mi mismo.

Mi pulso acelerado y el aroma del abrigo cada vez mas fuerte que a los minutos ya se prolongaban esas cosas inexplicables, hasta el beso que me dio en la frente quemaba esa noche. No tuve otra opción, estaba exaltado y no encontré otra salida. Para ser franco, hacía mucho que no pensaba así en alguien. Con Sousuke estaba delirando, y es tan atractivo que como negarlo, me excita.

 _Makoto se recostó tapándose con el abrigo de Sousuke, y no porque tenía frío, sino para poder sentirse un poco mas inspirado de lo que ya estaba._

 _Con un poco de lentitud al comienzo, casi para no parecer que lo hacía pero si lo estaba haciendo, se desabrocha el pantalón y acaricia su miembro por encima del bóxer para comprobar lo que ya se sabía. Estaba duro._

 _Estaba arrepintiéndose de esto, tenía encima suyo la campera, intentaba zafarse de la situación, quería calmarse, no le parecía nada correcto hacer esto pero que mas podía hacer cuando ya tenía esa idea en mente. Dudó un instante y volvió a frotar esa zona para asegurarse, esta vez metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Mas adelante bajó su bóxer hasta las rodillas para mas comodidad._

 _Al principio con movimientos lentos, pausados y suaves. Agarraba su pene con fuerza e intentaba no emitir gemidos. Mordía fuerte una manga del abrigo para no hacer ruido cuando cambiaba el ritmo de sus movimientos que cada vez se hacían mas rápidos aumentando el calor en su cuerpo. Sentía como el líquido preseminal aparecía, necesitaba mas acción, su cuerpo le exigía mas, por eso su ocurrencia de lubricarlo no le vino mal. Escupió su mano para ubicarla en el mismo lugar que estaba, aunque ahora mas húmedo y estimulado haciendo el resultado muy placentero, apretando la punta de a rato, subiendo la velocidad de arriba hasta abajo tantas veces hasta llegar al punto máximo del final imaginándose que sería de el si Sousuke lo llegara a tocar en un momento así. En eso recordó que el abrigo aún lo estaba cubriendo y quiso quitarlo pero no llego a tiempo. Ya había terminado. Llevaba consigo una mezcla de agitación y alivio._


	7. La reunión, la fuente y la pared espejo

Recientemente fuera de la ducha, acabado mi baño relajante, en mi habitación que para esta ocasión estaba indeciso buscando entre mi ropa alguna que me quedara bien porque nada me conformaba para llevar puesto esa noche.

Mi padre a lo lejos observo las vueltas que estaba dando entre peinarme, afeitarme, combinar mi ropa y llegar a la hora acordada. Se acercó para tenderme una mano. Me prestó varias camisas que el no usaba tanto para que me quede con alguna de ellas.

No entendía la razón de mis nervios. Sabía que esto no era una cita y sin embargo estaba actuando como si fuera una.

Agradecí la ayuda de mi padre, me quede con una de sus prendas y pude completar mi vestimenta.

Había llegado el día. Era una reunión de amigos, entre ellos Sousuke, "uno mas" que destacaba muchísimo de ese montón, al punto de ser especial. Y quería verme bien, presentía que iba a ser interesante.

 _Antes de salir de la habitación, Makoto se volvió y agarro la bolsa que estaba encima del escritorio que dentro llevaba el abrigo de Sousuke._

Quisiera obviar la historia secreta de esa campera pero no lo puedo evitar que en mis recuerdos lleve imágenes sobre lo que hice. Que por cierto, hubo algo mas perturbador, y fue lavar y planchar para pasar desapercibido como un gesto puro de amabilidad.

 _La nueva casa de Rei y Nagisa, el recibimiento de muchas sonrisas por parte de todos sus compañeros, y la espera de una larga noche._

 _Makoto llegó quinto. Nagisa comentó que los primeros en llegar fueron Rin y Haru, el tercero Momo y el cuarto Nitori con prisa y desarreglos en su cabello. Evidentemente faltaban Gou con su novio "incógnito" y Sousuke que ya no tardaba mucho en llegar según Rin que le envió un mensaje preguntándole._

 _La casa era bastante amplia para solo dos personas, aunque conociendo como son ellos, buscaron hasta en el mínimo rincón para llenarlo con chucherías bonitas. Incluso adoptaron un perrito de cuatro meses que cuando te acercabas a tocarlo te saltaba en forma de agradecimiento._

Antes de la cena nos ubicamos en las sillas del patio trasero donde había una parte que además de un verde pastizal tenían flores de distintos colores y tamaños, algunas en macetas, otras en canteros. Y lo mas llamativo de ese jardín era la fuente de agua.

Haru utilizó el costado de la fuente para sentarse y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo observándola y Rin a su lado intentando llamar la atención de este que por ratos la conseguía y fácilmente la volvía a perder.

Rei decía que esa fuente fue el principio de la idea para mudarse. Cuando andaban de paseo por el centro de la ciudad, en una plaza del lugar,justo en el medio de ella había una gran fuente llena de palomas dispersas alrededor. Nagisa corría para espantarlas y Rei le cuestionaba que no era hermoso su comportamiento tan infantil. Nagisa en ese entonces le dijo que cuando tenga su propio hogar se compraría su propia fuente para pedir deseos.

 _Lo que Rei nunca supo fue que Nagisa lanzó una moneda y deseo poder vivir con Rei en un futuro._

"Hoy que estamos juntos en la misma casa, cumplí su petición y compré la fuente como regalo" decía Rei con los ojos cubiertos de un brillo casi tan reluciente, dando notoriedad en los vidrios de sus lentes.

Nagisa no dijo nada y se lanzó encima para darle un abrazo.

Un momento después llego Gou con su novio quien no era alguien de sorprenderse pero tampoco de dejar pasar así como así por el hecho de quien era: Mikoshiba Seijuro, que sin vergüenza y con orgullo decía a todos "Estoy saliendo con ella"

Rin ya lo sabía, parece como si no le agradara por completo que el capitán salga con su hermana. Era lógico por como es el, aunque Gou insiste que todo es una cuestión de costumbre y tiempo.

Sousuke no llegaba. Rin nisiquiera se preocupaba, sabia bien que se retrasaba por su problema con la orientación y yo como idiota inquietandome porque no llegaba. Jamás iba a poder superar a Rin en conocimientos sobre Sousuke como tampoco a ese sentido perfecto que tenía para atraer a las personas que me gustan. Esa parte me daba tanta envidia y no lo niego.

 _Cuando finalmente llegó con un poco de retraso, al primero que se acercó a saludar fue a Rin. Esto lo perturbó un poco mas a Makoto, aún así tambien recibió el saludo tan esperado de Sousuke._

\- Siento llegar tarde. Buenas noches Makoto. -

\- Buenas noches, luces agobiado. -

\- Si, le pediré una bebida a Nagisa. -

\- Ah cierto, Sousuke espera. - lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

\- ¿ Qué ocurre ? -

\- Esto te lo olvidaste en mi casa - estiró su brazo entregándole la bolsa con la campera adentro.

\- Ya ni recordaba donde la había dejado. Gracias. -

\- Eh... también la lavé y planché para no dartela de una manera tan informal. -

\- Bueno te lo agradezco. Igual no hace falta tanta formalidad, habías dicho que no debía existir eso entre nosotros ¿Verdad? -

\- Es cierto, lo siento. solo que quise hacerlo como un gesto de amabilidad, es todo. -

\- Esta bien - Sonrió y se fue a buscar a Nagisa.

La reunión había sido un éxito. Me costaba asimilar lo que esa noche pasó.

Una cena de amigos, una noche recordando anécdotas del pasado y una persona que al final me saco las dudas.

En mitad de la reunión jugamos videojuegos haciendo un "Iwatobi vs Samezuka" que evidentemente para los juegos de lucha ninguno era bueno. Al final quedaron Rin y Haru en una competencia atrapante donde todos miraban atentos. Cuando desvié la mirada un momento vi que Sousuke ya no estaba en su lugar.

Fui al baño y cuando volvía me fije si podría encontrarse en el jardín y casualmente si estaba. Sentado cerca de la fuente mirando al cielo.

En un costado me encontraba yo, observandolo detalladamente. Cualquiera diría que soy un enfermo obsesivo pero como no evitar mirarlo si esa noche estaba tan resplandeciente como las estrellas.

De repente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza justo donde yo estaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Tuve que acercarme a su lado. Por dentro deseaba estar cerca suyo. Esta vez no me sentía avergonzado, me miraba y despues volvía a alzar la vista al cielo nocturno.

\- El sonido que hace el agua cuando cae emana paz. -

\- A mi también me trasmite eso. La fuente es un detalle único de este jardín. - Respondí

\- Lo es... - agachó su mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -

\- Si, demasiadas cosas. -

 _El ambiente volvió al silencio varios minutos._

\- Makoto. Quiero aprovechas esta oportunidad para hablar sobre nosotros. -

\- ¿Sobre qué? No comprendo. - Pregunté desconcertado.

\- ¿ Recuerdas ese día que reprochaste cosas con poco sentido? -

\- eh... yo solo... - titubeo un momento y continuo - Buscaba confianza.

\- Ese no es el punto. A mi me interesa saber algo que creo que olvidaste - Sin decir mas, se levantó y sin terminar de dar el cuarto paso lo detuve.

\- Recuérdamelo por favor. - Apreté su brazo un poco desesperante.

\- Los ojos. Quiero que descubras la verdad a través de ellos. -

\- ¿La verdad sobre qué? - me sobresalté un momento y solté su brazo - Te lo diré ... Veo una pared. Por eso aquella vez dije todas esas cosas relacionadas a nuestra forma de tratarnos. No se que significa asi que busque una respuesta por mi cuenta ¿Es rechazo o un desafío? Solo digo lo que me pareció rescatar desde mi punto de vista. Sousuke eres el único que sabe el significado, yo solo veo una pared y deduzco una falta de confianza.

\- Estas errado. Eso de alguna manera me desespera. ¿Por qué a Haru lo lees fácilmente? Siento celos. -

\- ¡ El no tenía paredes con migo ! Además ¿ Celos de Haru ? Entonces que puedo decir de mis celos a Rin que son mas comprensivos. Ustedes tan complementados, tan... unidos. - Suspiré - Ya basta. Esto parece una charla de locos. -

\- Puede ser que estemos locos. - Se acercó un poco mas a mi - ¿Todavía no desifraste tu error? La verdad de mis ojos. -

\- Olvídalo Sousuke, la pared es mas que clara. - quité mi vista de el y miré a otra dirección esperando que se aleje.

\- ¡ No es una pared ! Es un espejo y te esta reflejando. Te amo Makoto. -

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

 _"En cada momento que estoy cerca de ti siento el reflejo quemándome" Dijo Sousuke en su interior y lo besó haciendo que los malentendidos desaparescan con esa aclaración/declaración._

 _¿Un delirio? ¿Una respuesta? ¿O la puerta a una nueva etapa del amor?_


	8. Los regalos y la cena de bienvenida

_Después de unas bonitas declaraciones de ambas partes demostrando el amor mutuo que se tienen lo lógico sería que se pase a la siguiente etapa del ``noviazgo´´ pero la realidad no era esa lamentablemente._

Un mes exacto hacia de no ver a Sousuke y era el agobiante parcial que tenía que dar pronto. La universidad consumía una gran parte de mi vida en este momento justo de felicidad.

Me envíaba mensajes preguntándome como estaba y yo contestaba: ``ocupado con el estudio, perdón.´´ Y me castigaba mentalmente por no poder hacer tiempo e ir a verlo.

 _Pasaron unos dias mas hasta que llegó el descanso por fin. Lo primero que hizo Makoto fue llamarlo._

\- ¿Hola? -

\- ¿Makoto? ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo. -

\- Ah, lo siento mucho. Ya sabes, la universidad. -

\- Si. Intenté no molestar. Te extraño, quiero verte ¿Ya estas libre de parciales? -

\- Si, por ahora estoy libre. Yo también te extraño. Tu ausencia me desesperaba un poco. -

\- Makoto... No me gusta hablar tanto por teléfono y la verdad es que hay algo que quiero saber. -

\- Dime, te escucho. - se inquietó

\- ¿Te molestaría que... pasaramos la navidad y año nuevo juntos? -

\- Navidad la festejo en familia y año nuevo con amigos pero si quieres ser parte de nuestra navidad no creo que mis padres tengan problemas en que vengas. -

\- Que bueno entonces, te lo agradezco. -

\- Disculpa que pregunte pero.. ¿ Por qué decidiste pasar navidad con migo y no con tu familia? Después de todo en año nuevo nos vemos. -

\- ... - Sousuke se negó a responder sobre el tema y lo cambio por otro - ¿Ya tienes en mente que regalos harás? -

\- ¡eeeh! No puede ser... lo olvide por completo. - se acercó a un calendario que tenía pegado en la pared de su cuarto para contar cuantos dias faltaban - ¡Estamos a 9 dias y aún no he comprado nada! -

\- ¿ Por qué no nos encontramos para comprarlos? Al fin y al cabo también debo comprar algo para mi familia ¿Te parece que nos encontremos unos de estos dias? -

\- Es una buena idea. Etto... ¿El viernes esta bien?

-Claro, no hay problema. Viernes a la tarde te paso a buscar. -

 _Viernes por la tarde :_

 _Sousuke esperaba dentro del auto a Makoto quien salió enseguida para recibirlo un tanto ansioso._

 _Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, conectados, con ganas de mas y a la vez inseguros, como si fuera un amor de secundaría, con sentimientos que contenían desde hace tiempo. No verse por tanto daba resultados inciertos, inconclusos en el exterior. Solo se chocaban en miradas y Sousuke se acercó un poco para acariciarle el rostro que claramente la reacción de Makoto fue sonrojo total._

 _En el interior estaban gritando, tenían ganas de todo pero eso no es algo que puede pasar en un día, ese ``todo´´ que buscan lo contienen en ellos porque les parece bien que sea asi si esto recién comenzaba faltando mucho por conocer a pesar de parecer que se entienden demasiado, este par esta de acuerdo en ir por pasos._

\- ¿Ya tienes pensado que les comprarás a tus hermanos? -

-Todavía no. Aunque Ran andaba enloquecida buscando un manga. Espero poder encontrarlo en alguna tienda y darselo como regalo de navidad. -

\- Ya veo. También pensaba en dar obsequios a tu familia. Me agradan. -

\- Pero Sousuke...- Apoyo su mano en el hombro del alto - No te molestes, no es tan necesario. Primero enfocate en regalos para tu familia.

\- Supongo. - Dijo en frío y desvió un poco el tema de conversación de vuelta. - Te compraré algo a ti. ¿Qué te gustaría? -

\- No necesito nada. Creo que tengo lo mas importante. -

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Te refieres que me tienes a mi? - Preguntó en tono burlón y conteniendo la risa.

\- Emm bueno... - tapó su rostro de la vergüenza -

\- ¿ Acerté ? ¿O te da pena decirme que eso no era? - Ya sin contenerse soltó una leve risita.

\- ¡Sousuke gran idiota! ¡Para ya, estoy muy avergonzado! -

\- Es que me encanta esa faceta tuya - Se acercó y le robó un beso que el mas bajo no tardo en corresponderle.

Pasamos la tarde entera comprando regalos. La ciudad era un caos porque se acercaba la fecha y como nosotros terminamos de hacer las compras navideñas, nos retiramos.

 _Ya en viaje a plena luz de luna._

\- Makoto ¿ Y si paramos en algún lugar para cenar ? Invito yo. -

\- No es necesario. Ya miles de gastos has hecho con los regalos. -

\- Despreocupate. Ya habíamos acordado de un día salir a comer ¿Lo olvidaste? -

\- ¡ Por supuesto que no ¡ Esta bien, acepto. -

Llegamos justo a tiempo para reservar la mesa de esa noche. El mesero nos comentó que casi siempre se pide reserva con anticipación pero que tuvimos suerte en encontrar un espacio.

El restaurante se describía en una sola palabra: Delicado.

Yo solo pensaba en como iba a hacer Sousuke para pagar algo así, pero el me insistía sin problema.

Me incomodaba el no estar acostumbrado a estos lugares serios y lujosos aunque a él no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto. Solo cuando fue al baño tardó en llegar porque no lo encontraba y en volver porque no lograba divisar en que mesa estabamos. Tuve que extender mi brazo hacia arriba para que me identifique, hasta que por fin llegó.

Hubo un momento que los dos reímos a carcajadas porque había dos mujeres en la mesa de al lado que hablaban de una manera graciosa, tenían voz muy fina usando palabras extrañas como si fueran reinas de algo. En un momento una de ellas se levantó del asiento diciendo ``voy a pasar al toilet´´ pero dijo TOILET como se escribe y no de la manera correcta de pronunciar. Por eso nosotros dos nos miramos y entramos en una risa interminable. 

Me reconfortaba tanto saber que Sou estaba ahí escuchando cada cosa que le contaba atento y que su mirada transmitía lo mismo que la mia. Un reflejo de ambos, nuestro amor.

\- Creo que no hace falta decirlo pero por las dudas te lo recuerdo. Esta es la bienvenida de nuestra relación y espero que seas feliz como lo estoy yo ahora que te tengo. -

\- Sousuke... Que bella bienvenida. Te amo tanto tanto. -

-Tambien te amo y no te preocupes, vamos de a poco que juntos nada es obstáculo. -

\- ¡Que buen comienzo de año voy a tener! - sonrió Mako.

\- Tenemos que contarle a los demás en año nuevo. -

\- Es verdad, aunque da incertidumbre que opinarán nuestras familias y amigos sobre la relación. -

\- Pase lo que pase eso va a ser parte del futuro. -

\- Entonces ¡ Por el futuro ! -

\- Por el futuro. -

 _Un brindis mirando al futuro que todavía era incierto pero aún asi lo festejaban porque estaban seguros de esta relación, de este largo comienzo._


	9. Él lo sabe y yo no

_La navidad pasó rápido, fue muy hermosa y en mi familia estaban felices de tener a Sousuke como un nuevo invitado en noche buena. Él fue tan amable con todos que hasta les hizo un regalo a cada uno de los Tachibana, ellos porsupuesto, quedaron embelesados por la actitud dulce de Sou._

 _Aún así, a Makoto le inquietaban otras cosas._

Sousuke nisiquiera se molestó en saludar a su familia por teléfono y cuando pregunté si tenía algún problema con ellos o si había pasado algo me dijo que si, sin decir mas. No quise insistir tanto, estabamos en un buen momento y hablar de algo que parecía incomodarle tal vez arruinaría la situación actual.

Mi problema era que una vez algo da vueltas en mi cabeza, esta no puede olvidarlo. Y la familia de Sousuke era un enigma enorme.

El transcurso de los días pasaron estando a poco de año nuevo, fecha que acordamos pasar entre amigos por Skype, en vídeo llamada. Decidimos esta fiesta estar todos juntos porque Sousuke terminó cerrando así la idea.

El primero en sacar el tema fue Nagisa, el propuso pasar alguna de las dos fiestas juntos. Todos aceptamos y acordamos para el 24 a la noche. Ya casi convencidos de esto Sousuke lanzó su opinión.

-Mejor sería despedir el año juntos, es mas bonito. -

Ninguno respondía al comentario de Sousuke, permaneció por unos minutos un silencio incómodo. Hasta que alguien respondió.

\- A mi me da igual cualquiera de las dos fechas y si dices que te parece mejor el 31 por mi esta bien. - Le respondió aprobando su opinión son una sonrisa.

Lo mas molesto fue ver que el gesto sonriente lo hizo Rin como si entendiera algo mas. Y no estaba equivocado, Rin si sabía eso que yo no.

De allí entonces quedamos en esa fecha.

 _El día despues de ese, por casualidad se encontró a Rin y Haru en la misma tienda donde el estaba. Ellos no lo habían visto porque estaban de espaldas, en la caja, ya pagando lo que compraron y mientras Makoto se iba acercando, escuchó la plática que tenían que no debía haber escuchado._

\- ¿Todavía no le dijo a Makoto lo de sus padres? -

\- No Haru. No sabe como decírselo, cuando me lo contó lucía angustiado. Además nosotros no nos podemos meter en esto. Se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada sobre la relación que tienen ellos dos. -

\- Si Sousuke ya te lo contó todo. Me sorprende que Makoto todavía no me haya dicho nada. -

\- Es que quieren anunciarlo en la próxima reunión ¡Haru no seas impaciente! Ese no es el problema, yo hablaba de que todavía no le contó lo otro de sus padres. -

\- ¡No es que sea impaciente! Solo que ya no tiene sentido saberlo si ya te lo dijo y yo ya lo se. -

\- ¡Vamos Haru! deja de molestarte por todo y ayudame a llevar las bolsas. -

 _Makoto se dirigió a otro cajero, no quiso ser visto por aquel par. Mejor prefirió hacer como si no escuchó nada. ¿Qué es lo que intenta ignorar si sabe que no puede hacerlo?_

Llegué a casa y me recosté en el sillón. Sentía como la sangre se subía hasta mi cabeza. Esto cada vez me perturbaba mas.

En nada suena el móvil. Era un mensaje de él.

* Hola ¿Estás libre hoy? Quiero que nos veamos en la plaza. Trae a tus hermanitos si quieres.

No me negué y fuimos los tres. Estaba muy caluroso así que nos sentamos en una banca ubicada bajo un enorme árbol que daba sombra. Los niños no se quedaron quietos ni un minuto y se fueron a corretear por el lugar.

 _Estaban solos, el ambiente estaba un poco turbio. No se estaban hablando como lo suelen hacer y si Sousuke comentaba algo Makoto le contestaba en una oración corta._

\- Creo que algo va mal. Lo siento, no quiero estar aquí. - Dijo Makoto levantándose del asiento. -

\- Esta bien. Si te molesta sugiero ir a otro lugar ¿Te parece? -

\- No quiero ir a ningún lugar. - Agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te sientes bien? -

\- ¡A tí que te ocurre! - Alzó su voz - Desde hace un tiempo te esta pasando algo ¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que esta pasando? ¿O acaso estoy equivocado? -

\- No, no lo estas. -

\- ¿No vas a decirmelo? -

\- Es dificil Makoto. -

\- ¿Pero con Rin no es difícil verdad? Él ya lo sabe todo. -

\- No es así. Rin es...- Makoto no dejó continuarlo y lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Rin es especial y lo tiene que saber todo incluso antes que yo? Esta bien dejalo así. Si no quieres decirlo no te forzaré. Voy a buscar a los niños, me voy. -


	10. Un deseo en común

_Makoto estaba decaído, enojado, angustiado y en el fondo no soportaba continuar así pero tampoco quería verlo._

 _Evito llamadas, mensajes y las veces que otros se aparecían por la casa a preguntar por el, les decía que no quería ver a nadie o la siempre excusa de ``No estoy´´. Hasta los padres preocupados se acercaron a su hijo y Mako solo les dio una respuesta: necesitaba estar solo porque estaba exhausto._

Ya era 31, no había escapatoria, era ver a mis amigos porque si no iba ellos preguntarían un montón de cosas que no quisiera responder. Aunque... ¿Por qué no decir la misma excusa tonta? Estoy estresado, necesito estar un tiempo solo.

 _Makoto estaba dentro de un rotundo NO._

No quiero comer.

No quiero ver a nadie.

No quiero levantarme de la cama.

No quiero ocupar mi mente en mas tonterías.

 _Ocho de la noche, la televisión encendida sin ser mirada o escuchada por nadie. Makoto intentaba dormir. Su familia se fue de viaje a pasar fin de año en otro lugar. El se negó a ir con ellos porque supuestamente ``Estaría celebrando año nuevo en casa de Haru´´._

Deje un momento la tv en mute, me pareció escuchar un golpe fuerte contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Me levante para ver que pasaba y solo encontré una piedra pequeña. Me volví a recostar, supuse que algún niño travieso quiso molestar a alguien pero al rato se repetía un ruido mas fuerte y seguido. Estaba molesto porque iban a romper el vidrio de mis ventanas. Vuelvo para abrir las ventanas y enseguida contemplé una enorme sombra que hizo llevarme el susto de mi vida.

\- Soy yo, siento asustarte. -

 _Makoto se desmayó y antes de que caer al suelo Sou lo atrapó recostándolo en la cama._

Cuando desperté, Sousuke estaba a mi lado sentado observándome. No pude evitar llorar.

\- ¡Makoto! ¿Qué te esta pasando? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Escucha, no se bien que es lo que te ocurre exactamente pero si es por lo que me has dicho en la plaza entonces lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa no contar nada y recurrir a Rin. -

\- Estoy bien. Es que... Me molestó demasiado que no digas lo que tienes que decir. Escuche a Rin y Haru hablando sobre nosotros. Ellos hablaban de algo que no me puedes decir y me desesperé mas de la cuenta al no entender. Pensaba cosas sin sentido como ¿Qué me estará ocultando? ¿Ya no quiere estar mas a mi lado? ¿Ha encontrado a alguien mas? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Piensas que así de fácil dejo de amar a alguien? Tu mas que nadie sabes lo mucho que me costó olvidar a Rin y lo hice. Lo logré porque ahora encontré a alguien mucho mejor. ¿Hace falta decir que ese eres tu? - hizo una pausa dando un respiro y continuó preguntando - ¿Ellos te lo han dicho ya? -

\- No me vieron que estaba escuchándolos. Estaban de espaldas y no fui visto. Sousuke yo solo necesito entender que es lo que pasa... No puedo vivir tranquilo. No dudo de tus sentimientos, solo que estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento y pensé tantas tonterías juntas que acabé como lo estas viendo. -

-Si me dejas explicar con detalle te aseguro que vas a quedarte en paz. - lo tomó fuerte de las manos haciendo un nuevo suspiro. -

-Te escucho. -

\- Yo tan feliz de que habíamos empezado nuestra relación puse como fondo de pantalla la foto que nos tomamos besándonos aquel día en el auto cuando salimos de cenar. -

\- ¿Y que ocurre? No entiendo. -

-Dejame seguir. Estaba en la tienda donde a veces ayudo y el móvil quedo encendido arriba del escritorio porque justo mi padre me encargó traer unas cajas ubicadas en el auto. Al salir apresurado no me di cuenta de ese detalle. Cuando regresé encontré a mi madre con el celular en su mano y furiosa. Había visto nuestra imagen juntos. Tuve que decirle sobre nosotros. -

\- Oh... ¿Y entonces? -

\- Entonces llamó a mi padre que entre los dos me dijeron un montón de estupideces. Me hicieron enfadar. -

\- ¿Qué cosas te dijeron? - preguntó Makoto ya preocupado.

\- Insultos sin razón o sentido alguno. Hasta un momento discutían entre ellos. Lucían demasiado molestos. Además lo que mas me dolió es que no me permitan seguir la relación. Ellos no quieren aceptarte y no quieren aceptar a su propio hijo. -

\- Sousuke... ¿Cómo fui tan tonto de no ponerme siquiera una vez en tu lugar? Estoy tan arrepentido de mi reacción tan estúpida por algo que nisiquiera sabía. De verdad perdoname. - Continuó llorando y esta vez casi a cántaros.

\- Debes calmarte, no sirve de nada torturarte. También tengo la culpa por no encontrar palabras y el momento adecuado para decirlo. Es muy frustrante saber que tus propios padres te rechazan. Recuerdo tanto las ultimas palabras de mi madre resonando fuerte en mi cabeza ``Me arrepiento de haberte parido´´ -

 _Makoto dejó de llorar justo después de que Sousuke dijera aquello último. Secó sus lágrimas y apretó mas fuerte sus manos entrelazandolas con las suyas. Esta vez buscaba reconfortarlo._

\- Tal vez se arrepientan. Despues de todo eres su hijo, o quiza no lo hagan. Yo también a veces pienso que dirán mis padres cuando sepan que eres mi pareja pero mas allá de eso, juntos te prometo que vamos a superarlo. Ya lo habíamos prometido en aquella ocasión y no me importan los comentarios externos solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado. - Se acercó un poco mas apoyándose sobre el pecho de su novio.

\- Haces que mi vida valga tanto la pena en cada segundo que pasa y que quiero vivirla a pleno si estas allí, te amo. - Acarició el cabello del castaño un momento y luego lo besó.

Ya conforme, tranquilo y despierto me decidí para que vayamos a festejar con los demás el comienzo del año. Ahora que todo estaba mas calmado, antes que saliéramos de casa le aclaré una pequeña cosa a Sou.

\- Sousuke, em... ¿Luzco bien? - Miré al suelo esperando respuesta.

\- Te encuentras tan hermoso como siempre. Esa camisa hace juego con tus relucientes ojos. -

\- G-gracias! Y tengo que decirte algo mas. -

\- ¿Quieres casarte ya? Si es eso lo haría con gusto aunque llevamos poco como novios. hmm... ¡Acepto! -

\- ¡Sousuke! Deja que termine y no digas eso que es embarazoso. -

 _Sousuke solo reía y se acercó para entregar un abrazo al castaño._

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -

\- Pedir disculpas nuevamente. Por comportarme de manera tan infantil y meter a Rin. Se que es tu amigo. Es solo que no me doy cuenta cuando los celos toman posesión en mi. -

\- No había notado tu celos hasta hoy que me lo has dicho. - Volvió a reir - Creo que es otra parte tuya que me hace amarte mas. Vuelve a hacerlo por favor, quiero ver celos. La próxima voy a estar muy feliz de que lo hagas -

 _Makoto no aguantaba mas, su corazón ya se encontraba muy acelerado. No comprendía si era vergüenza, querer besarlo o ganas de golpearlo por hacer de el puras sensaciones extrañas. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida rojo como los tomates intentando calmar sus latidos y Sousuke lo seguía por detrás sorprendiéndolo con un leve beso en el cuello._

 _Haru y los demás se alegraron al verlos llegar.`` justo para la cena, genial´´ comentó Nagisa sonriente haciendoles un lugar en la mesa. Rin se paró a saludar._

\- Y dime Sousuke ¿Cómo lograste convencer a Makoto para que venga? Nosotros llamamos y dijo estar cansado. - Preguntó en tono burlón y guiñando un ojo.

\- Estrategias secretas que no revelaré. Como todo novio las debe tener - le respondió Sousuke haciendo el mismo guiño.

\- Eeeeeh! Mako-chan ¿Sou-chan y tu son pareja? - Preguntó Nagisa boquiabierto.

\- ¡Sousuke! S-si, estamos saliendo. -

\- ¡Guau! ¡Increíble! Jamás lo imaginé. Cuentanos cada detalle Mako-chan. -

 _Rei, Nagisa, Ai, Momo y hasta el mismo Haruka que suele estar en silencio formulaba preguntas sobre como llevaban la relación. Casi en toda la cena siguieron interrogando a la pareja que tenían mucho para contar. Sus amigos solo hacían preguntas tras preguntas casi sin dejar que respondan por completo._

 _Luego de la cena, ya en las doce, recibieron el año. Rodeados de amigos simpáticos, anhelando un año de grandes proyectos, prosperidad, felicidad y con un deseo en común: Permanecer unidos._

 _. . ._

 **Bueno vengo a hacer una pausa para agradecer cada Review y a cada uno que lee. De verdad muchas gracias. Comparto el mismo amor que ustedes a esta pareja Soumako y seguramente mas adelante planeo otros fics sobre ellos entre otras ships que me encantan. Espero continuar la historia lo mas pronto posible como hice hasta ahora. :3 Todavía falta mucho, esto puede que sea un cuarto de la historia :O**


	11. Las palabras adecuadas

_Transcurrieron los días y en esos que pasaron Sousuke estaba viviendo en la casa de Makoto._

 _Sou se la pasaba jugando con los hermanitos menores Tachibana en sus ratos libres, los otros eran de estudio o en su trabajo provisorio que encontró no hace mucho en una pastelería._

De vez en cuando iba a comprar algún pastel solo para verlo. Me fascinaba como le quedaba la ropa de pastelero y me daba vergüenza decirle si podía tomarle una fotografía porque en el área de su trabajo me tenía que contener de hacer esas cosas, no quería que los demás me preguntaran si era un acosador o algo parecido. Prefería que solo con verlo ya en mi cabeza quede guardada por siempre una imagen de el con esa vestimenta sensualmente adorable.

Mi madre lo regaño mucho la primera semana que llevaba en casa. Sousuke era demasiado modesto a un nivel que superaba límites. Quería levantar la mesa, lavar los platos, ayudar a cocinar y hasta del poco dinero que le quedaba se lo daba a mi madre para cubrir sus gastos o para usarlo en lo que necesite. Todo eso porque vivía ahí, incómodo si no ayudaba en algo mínimo. No esta mal querer ayudar, ya había hecho mucho por nosotros aunque el no lo notara por eso mi familia quería que disfrute su estancia en la casa sin tener cargas encima.

La cuestión problemática era que la señora Tachibana era la ama de casa del lugar y no le gusta que alteren ``su lugar de trabajo´´ . Ella estaba muy feliz de que Sou viva en casa temporalmente, fue la primera en darle un lugar y si fuera mejor, le gustaría que viva con nosotros para siempre como un hijo mas. Le molesto ese simple hecho de que ande por la casa tan inquieto. Nadie le dijo que estorbaba pero de algún modo tenía esa molestía de creerse un inútil.

Era lógico que le cueste acostumbrarse a la convivencia con otra gente un tanto desconocida en algunos aspectos, en este caso le pasó con mi madre, y así le puede pasar con mi padre o mis hermanos. No puede sorprenderse por eso, lo mas fácil por hacer es entender la situación y tranquilizarse. Nosotros no íbamos a ponerle obligaciones, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Eso fue lo que la Sra. Tachibana quiso hacerle entender con los regaños, que se sienta cómodo. Tampoco es que Sousuke lo hacía apropósito, le gusta cooperar hasta en la mas mínima tontería. Su modestia era casi involuntaria, ya es costumbre pero por esta vez nosotros queríamos que se relajara.

Ya las otras semanas estaba mas calmado, y creo que es gracias al trabajo que encontró. Algunos días se trae algo dulce para cada uno de nosotros, a veces consigue de nuestros sabores preferidos. En verdad mima mucho a todos los Tachibana incluyéndome.

Los martes al atardecer pasaba por su trabajo justo cuando terminaba su turno para que vayamos juntos caminando hasta casa.A esa hora terminaba de hacer los recados en el supermercado que estaba a dos cuadras de la pastelería. Las cuadras de ese lugar estaban mas ocupadas en comercios que en casas. Las personas parecían hormigas de tantas que eran haciendo compras, era ese horario que salen a comprar para la cena de la noche, nada fuera de lo común. No era como si esas cosas me importaran tanto, solo que ver tanta gente e imaginar que deben ir muchos a la pastelería me hacía pensar a un Sousuke muy cansado entre tanta clientela. Eso me intranquilizaba de alguna forma y si él leyera mi mente llena de pensamientos sobre él, apuesto a que me dejaría por parecer enfermo obsesivo. Es que es imposible no pensar en alguien que amas, no se puede evitar. ¿Pensara en mi en estos momentos como yo lo hago con el? Siempre me lo pregunto.

Me había comentado que ahorraba de a poco para comprarse una casa y este trabajo le quedaba perfecto porque no perjudicaba sus estudios. Manejaba bien todas las cosas, hasta noté como estaba mas relajado desde que no vivía en casa de sus padres. No toque ese tema por ahora porque no me parece el momento, se que mas adelante vamos a tener que enfrentar esa parte incógnita de su vida.

Estaba feliz de que tenga metas, de su nuevo trabajo, de que viva en mi casa y verlo todo el tiempo, de tener mas besos, abrazos, caricias de su parte. Absolutamente con todo me sentía completo en conformidad.

Me preocupaba un poco que de tanto chocolate consumido pueda perder mi figura, subir de peso, ser menos atractivo y eso se lo decía desvergonzado porque me encanta el chocolate, no puedo negar el comerlo y si Sou me los regalaba mucho menos los puedo rechazar, solo esa inseguridad de ser menos atractivo y que no quiera estar mas conmigo por salirme de la línea me asustaba.

Yo se lo decía como si fuera algo realmente grave y Sousuke sacaba esa risita típica de burla tierna. Todo porque siempre le doy varias vueltas a asuntos pequeños como esos haciendolos mas grandes. Aunque antes de que pase eso él tiene las palabras adecuadas para calmarme.

-Te amo mas por el interior, ese chico lindo que sale tan natural. - Dijo de la nada despues de anteriormente reírse.

\- Sousuke... a veces dices cosas para avergonzarme tanto. Lo peor es que son lindas. -

\- Son tus acciones ingenuas las que hacen ponerme en modo romántico. -

-Me siento un idiota pensando tan inseguro en esas tonterías. -

\- Estoy enamorado de tal y como eres Makoto. Muy bello en todos aspectos. - Recalcó esa última parte con un beso que acompañe la situación.

Con una persona tan cursi cerca, y que ese sea tu pareja, para algunos puede parecer de lo mas idiota. Para mis sentidos él me pareció ser la excepción entre los ``idiotas cursis´´ porque no es molesto cuando hace comentarios lindos sobre mi, no los hace todo el tiempo, siempre los hace en el momento mas adecuado, en el preciso instante que necesitas para tranquilizar tu alma y acelerar tu corazón.

 _Esos mínimos fragmentos que a Mako lo hacen muy feliz son los que desea devolverlos de la manera que sea. No encuentra un regalo, una comida, un beso, ni tampoco las palabras de agradecimiento por tanto afecto. Nada se compara a lo dulce que es su novio, incluso mucho mas dulce que esos pasteles que le regala._

 _Tampoco es como si Makoto se quedara atrás en ser romántico, suele ser mas tímido para expresarse pero no significa que sea menos amoroso. Él es un resplandeciente talismán que Sousuke lleva consigo a todas partes ya sea en fotos, en sus recuerdos o en su vida, porque ahí esta el mas puro amor de dos personas que de a poco se va desbordando al ser tanto._

 _¿Cómo van a ser capaces de controlar los nuevos impulsos que se encuentran en el camino? Todavía falta un poco mas por recorrer. Lo dulce, lo salado, lo agridulce..._

 _Un cobarde huye de lo mas hermoso que es experimentar el amor correspondido; ellos están tan completos juntos que van a seguir dando pasos agigantados en la relación sin siquiera darse cuenta._

 _El amor no es mágico, el amor hace mágicas a las personas._

 **. . .**

 **Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no publicar el capítulo antes y también por hacerlo corto es que a veces uno no anda bien de tiempo pero por suerte acá les traigo un pedazo bastante interesante. Capaz ahora no signifique mucho pero mas adelante les aseguro que todo se va a relacionar y que voy a intentar hacer capítulos mas largos. Gracias por seguirme siempre n.n**


	12. En la oscuridad

El camino que llevabamos juntos iba de maravilla. Nuestro próximo objetivo era que sepan sobre nuestra relación, mi familia. A escondidas no va a funcionar y si mi madre nos llegara a encontrar besándonos o en alguna escena que no encaje ¿Qué se supone decir? ¿Cómo reaccionar?

Estabamos planeando el momento adecuado pero antes de concretar ese paso, otro episodio complicado lo alteró todo.

En esos días surgió en nosotros algo que esta presente desde el primer momento: un amor desbordante. Solo que esta vez lo sentíamos mas cerca que de costumbre. Se nos escapó de nuestros pensamientos y lo llevamos a otro nivel ¿Cómo controlar tu velocidad cuando ya estas avanzando muy rápido? ¿En que momento detenerse?

Honestamente los dos llevamos la culpa, no voy a excusarme.

Esta etapa no la imaginaba venir. Será que soy demasiado ingenuo sin ver un que,como,donde o cuando. Solo pasó.

 _Pensar que era ingenuo es una posible razón por la cual nunca se le cruzó una situación así, pero si habla de ingenuidad en su totalidad se equivoca. Olvido unas secuencias importantes sobre sus comportamientos indescentes que tuvo veces anteriores como cuando pensaba demasiado en Sousuke. El resultado caluroso, exitado, como ese recuerdo cuando se masturbó con la campera soñando con el día en que lo tocara. Por eso, olvido reconocer que si entiende como llegar a un punto caliente._

Mi madre salió en la tarde con mis hermanos a una fiesta de cumpleaños, mi padre en ese horario aún trabajaba y me encargaron la casa. Además la me hizo saber que no me preocupara por la cena, ellos regresarían antes.

El cumpleaños era de un vecino amigo nuestro que suele venir seguido a casa para jugar con Ran y Ren, es un año mayor que ellos, un tanto diferente a lo que se acostumbra a esperar de un niño, parece ser mas serio con menos inocencia y es un poco egocéntrico en ocasiones. Jamás tuvo problemas con mis pequeños, al contrario, se llevaban muy bien.

 _La vivienda del niño, ubicada a seis casas de la de los Tachibana por la misma cuadra. Makoto estaba solo en casa y Sousuke no tardaba mucho en llegar de la pastelería._

-Ya llegué. ¿Hay alguien en la casa? ¿Niños? - Preguntó Sou preocupado porque los chicos no saltaron a recibirlo con abrazos como lo hacian usualmente.

-Hola Sousuke. Los tres se fueron a un cumpleaños en una casa de la cuadra. -

-Hmm, ya veo. Hay un silencio extraño sin ellos. Justo les compré un pastel, pero bueno, parece que te lo vas a comer tu solo. - Le entregó una bolsa con el pastel de chocolate dentro de ella.

-Lo comeré después de la cena. - Agradeció con un suave beso en la mejilla el cual Yamazaki no se conformó y busco la forma de encontrar sus labios para besarlo con pasión.

Sousuke fue a ducharse y Mako estaba en la habitación acomodando unos papeles. Los minutos transcurrían, mientras en el baño, su novio secaba su cabello con la toalla. Y en eso, la luz se corta.

-¿Sigues en la bañera? - golpeó la puerta. - Te traeré una linterna.- Afirmo sin mas.

-No es necesario, estoy por salir. - Negó mientras terminaba de ponerse colonia en el cuello.

 _El castaño no escuchó la respuesta de este, volviendo a su habitación para buscar una linterna. Desafortunadamente encontró una sin bateria. Hizo una media vuelta y sin poder ver mucho porque el cuarto de el era oscuro y mas sin luz, se chocó con el cuerpo de Sousuke que estaba detrás de el cayendo en la cama._

-¡S-sousuke! Levantame. Me asusté un poco. -

\- Siento eso. Pensé que me habias visto. - Lo tomó de la mano y lo levantó haciendo que sin querer se pegue en su cuerpo.

\- ¿No te has cambiado aún? Siento la piel de tu pecho húmeda. -

\- No, solo tengo el toallón puesto debajo ¿Por qué preguntas? Vine aquí a buscar la ropa que olvidé.

 _Makoto no respondió nada, se quedaron juntos a oscuras. Como lo tenía tan cerca, sentía la piel de su cuerpo descubierto. No quiso desaprovechar la situación y le dió un tierno abrazo apoyandose un poco mas en el pecho._

 _Sousuke por su parte, sorprendido ante la reacción del abrazo repentino volvio a formular una nueva pregunta para él._

-¿Ocurre algo? No me digas...¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Bromeó.

-No es eso, es tu piel, tu pecho. Me gusta apoyarme en el. No lo sé...-

-Ahora que lo dices también quisiera saber como se siente tocar tu piel. -

 _Sousuke no pidió permiso para hacerlo, lo hizo sin dudar. Pasó las manos por la cintura de su chico por debajo de la remera y se desvió hasta su abdomen._

-Quisiera tocar un poco mas pero no quiero perder el control. - Comentó mientras Makoto seguía inmovil con el corazón a punto de estallar.

-Hazlo si quieres, no vamos a perderlo. -

 _Ese fue el último comentario que se hizo en ese cuarto entre ellos dos. No mas palabras y continuaron allí de pie. Sou seguía tocándolo mas arriba, en el pecho y rozando sus pezones apropósito para ver la reacción que tenía. Aunque claro, estaban en el oscuro y todo era distinto. Incluso era mas intrigante e igual de exitante porque no se veían rostros o cuerpos._

 _Estaban viajando en una nube al cielo. Mako sentía las enormes manos de su hombre tocarlo sin frenar. Querían mas, por supuesto que buscaban mas. Se contenían porque no querian ir mas allá. Sousuke ya le habia quitado la remera llevandolo entre besos de sed a la cama sin notar siquiera en que posición estaban. El toallón se iba desatando pero tampoco notaron ese detalle. Se dejaban llevar por el momento con un poco de adrenalina en besos para luego expandirlos por el torso desnudo de ambos._

 _La luz de repente volvio pero ellos seguían descubriendo un mundo nuevo._

 _Estaban por cruzar el límite de ese "control" que llevaban y antes de que eso pasara se escuchó a alguien llamar._

-¡Mako, Mako! Soy yo ¿Estas en tu habitación? - Preguntó la voz de un niño incógnito.

 _Makoto escuchó esa vocecita de quien ya sabía y empujó a su pareja a un costado de la cama donde el niño no alcanzara a verlo._

-Eh...¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Necesitabas algo? -

\- Si ¿Por qué no estas en mi cumpleaños presente? La invitación también fue para ti por eso vine a buscarte. Como imaginé que estabas solo... Se ve que estas ocupado. -

-No estoy ocupado. - Tragó saliva asustado.

-Se que hay alguien a un costado de la cama. - Se acercó hasta donde estaba la persona oculta y descubrió a un hombre en toalla.


	13. El niño y su acuerdo

Esto ya me lo esperaba algún día. Que alguien nos pille en una situación así. Pero de todas las personas que pueden habernos visto nunca imaginé que ese fuera el vecino cumpleañero.

Rogaba convertirme en humo para esfumarme. Estaba tan nervioso igual que mi novio. Nuestras miradas preocupadas reflejaban desesperación al no saber que decir a un niño.

\- Escucha. Nosotros estábamos buscando una linterna porque la luz se cortó. Justamente la encontré debajo de la cama, mira. - Sousuke levantó la linterna del suelo para mostrar al niño.

El pequeño quedo en un silencio intentando asimilar la situación y luego nos contestó.

\- Si, en mi casa también se fue la luz. Supongo que ya se normalizó. Ahora bien, no creo que esten mintiendo, ni tampoco quiero opinar mucho pero solo voy a decirles que lo acabo de ver todo. - Respondió sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro, con total naturalidad y se retiro repentinamente sin decir mas, dejando un susto en los dos.

Teníamos que hablar con el lo mas antes posible, no quería que nuestra relación fuera descubierta de una manera tan ordinaria, contada por un niño que tal vez no entendió mucho lo que vio, ni tampoco queriamos escuchar un sermón por parte de los padres del niño o alguna situación así, desagradable, que nos hagan sentir mas culpables. Aunque sea intentar engañarlo con una excusa tonta que cualquier niño pueda entender.

Sousuke por poco salvaba la situación con eso de la linterna, aun así no fue suficiente. Nos levantamos y cada uno se vistió. No seguimos con eso tan delicioso, tampoco quisimos hablar sobre ese momento, estabámos con una culpa en la garganta queriendo escapar. Necesitábamos buscar al niño y hablar con el antes que sea tarde.

Antes de salir de casa, Sousuke me abrazó con dulzura susurrandome en el oído que todo iba a estar bien, que algo se nos iba a ocurrir para decir, que lo primero era averiguar lo visto por el niño, luego la excusa y ya.

Me relajé, y conteniendo a los nervios para que no salgan de vuelta, fuimos juntos hasta la casa del niño para hablar sobre eso. "Que regalo de cumpleaños tan desagradable debe ser vernos para mi vecino" pensé un momento y volví en mi para no inquietar mis pensamientos.

Él estaba dentro del castillo inflable saltando con los otros niños como si nada interrumpiera su felicidad. Lo llamé para que se acerque a nosotros. Cuando vio que eramos nosotros, su rostro cambio de sonriente a serio.

\- Ustedes de vuelta. ¿Vinieron a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Que bueno, por poco cuento todo. -

Con Sousuke nos miramos de reojo.

\- Si, queriamos saludarte y además hablar contigo. ¿Nos permites robar un poco de tu tiempo para charlar? - Preguntó Makoto al niño con una sonrisa.

\- Hmm.. No. Quiero terminar de festejar mi cumpleaños en paz, mas tarde hablamos cuando empiecen a irse todos. - Respondió negando nuestro tiempo y volvió al castillo para jugar con los demás.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, mi vecino estaba muy serio cuando se trataba de hablar con nosotros. Entonces si había visto todo ¿Qué haremos para remediar esto?

Mi madre nos encontró de casualidad y se acercó a preguntar que haciamos en el lugar tan repentinos. Le tuvimos que mentir, aunque odie hacerlo. Le dije que el niño fue hasta casa ( hasta aquí era verdad) y que nos invitó a su casa.

Ella no me interrogó mucho, solo me preguntó si había cerrado bien las puertas de casa y cosas como esas que me daban un poco de vergüenza que Sousuke las escuche. Me hacía quedar como un total dependiente de mami, era realmente vergonzoso pero a él no pareció extrañarle que mi madre sea tan cuidadosa con todo, supongo comprende mas como es ella, estaba acostumbrandose a mi familia a medida que pasaba el tiempo viviendo en casa.

 _La pareja que llegó a mitad del cumpleaños, buscaron sillas y se sentaron a beber un poco lo que la madre del niño les ofrecía con amabilidad, agradecida de sus presencias en el día especial de su hijo._

Cuando la gente se empezó a ir, el pequeño nos llamo para que fueramos hasta donde se encontraba, detrás del castillo inflable.

\- ¿De que querían hablar? - Preguntó yendo al grano.

\- Bien, queríamos hablar sobre lo que viste hoy en mi cuarto. -

\- Ah si, vi a dos hombres besándose, uno encima del otro ¡Que asco! - Contestó con un gesto repulsivo refiriéndose a lo que sentía.

Cuando elevé la vista para ver a Sousuke, estaba colorado de furia. Se había puesto muy nervioso por la actitud del niño pero yo seguí hablando para ver si podía escapar de la tensión expuesta.

\- Si... pero hacer eso para nosotros no es malo, para ti tampoco debería serlo. Solo queremos que te olvides de lo que viste, te lo pedimos de buen corazón. Sabes lo mucho que Ran, Ren y yo te apreciamos. No quisiera que cuentes a todos eso porque sería un golpe muy duro. -

\- ¿Seria un golpe muy duro solo porque son hombres verdad? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Exacto, por eso necesito que no digas nada. Pronto se lo diré a mi familia pero mientras tanto no cuentes esto a nadie ¿Si? -

\- Quisiera decirte si y listo. Pero para mi fue lo mas asqueroso que pude ver en mi vida y no es como si alguna vez no me haya cruzado con cosas como esas en la televisión. Es que entre dos hombres es tan raro y repulsivo que no puedo dejar pasarlo. Tu madre debe saberlo. -

\- ¡Claro que voy a contarlo! Es que se necesita un tiempo para hacerlo. No puedo ir de repente y decirle: Mamá el es mi novio. -

\- Si que puedes, el problema es que eres un idiota y no te salen las palabras. -

\- ¡Oye, no le faltes el respeto! - Se alteró Sousuke regañando al niño.

\- ¿Y tú que? No te conosco y si quiero puedo hacerte quedar mal visto con todos los vecinos del barrio, así que no jodas. - Contestó enojado con un fuck you acompañado.

\- Por favor, no digas nada. - Suplique poniéndome de rodillas frente al niño.

\- Tsk... Esta bien, no diré nada pero con una condición. -

\- ¿Cuál? - Preguntaron los dos en unísono.

\- Harán todo lo que yo les diga sin reclamos ¿Okey? -

Con Sousuke nos miramos preocupados pero aceptamos su propuesta. Al fin y al cabo un niño a pesar de no ser tan ingenuo como pensábamos, sigue siendo un niño. No va a ir tan lejos con su extorsión ¿O si?


	14. No fue tan malo

Continuando en la rutina de los siguientes días que por alguna razón dejó de ser la usual, la que alteró ese niño de manera particular, con Sousuke sacamos una conclusión: el pequeño solo busca atención y ahora que hicimos ese acuerdo no nos quiere dejar en paz. Es el demonio en el cuerpo de un niño.

En el comienzo era ir a jugar con él y mis hermanos, pero mas adelante quería que le compraramos cosas y a lo último nos obligaba a ponernos en total ridículo frente a las personas. Nosotros somos los idiotas que obedecen a un enano diabólico que hace lo que quiere con esa extorsión.

¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué sepan la verdad o vivir como esclavo de un niño?

De todas las estupideces que nos había obligado a hacer, como ejemplo cuando lanzamos piedras a la casa de un vecino que el odiaba, hubo uno de esos caprichos que para mi fue lo que me sacó de quicio haciendo a mi paciencia desaparecer. Es que ¿Pensaba tenernos como sus monos personales toda la vida? Esta locura tenía que finalizar y eso que siempre soy comprensivo con las personas e intento entenderlas lo mas que puedo, nunca busco pelea, no soy de enojarme sin sentido. Esta vez esa delgada línea se rompió e hizo que me enfurezca. Ya era mucha humillación.

Íbamos los tres a buscar helado a unas 7 cuadras de mi casa, esta acción la repetíamos tres veces a la semana. Él era un fanático de los helados y pedía que le compraramos. Sousuke a veces no nos acompañaba por el trabajo de la pastelería que ocupaba en ese horario. El enano lo miraba con malos ojos cuando Sou se negaba, pero no era excusa, sabía que trabajaba por eso le permitía que "Se escape" con la condición de traerle bombones de chocolate o algún pastel de eso mismo. Ese día no estaba en su labor, así que fue con nosotros.

Antes de llegar a la heladería, el niño se detuvo en la entrada de una casa X. Miraba extrañado con curiosidad cada detalle. Sousuke y yo también fijamos la vista en ella, estaba muy maltratada, descuidada, ventanas con vidrios rotos y un pastizal alto en el jardín delantero sin flores o perros.

Se trataba de una casa abandonada sin nadie ocupándola. El niño no era tonto, eso lo sabía y quiso entrar como sea. Miramos alrededor por si venía alguien y con cautela entramos por las ventanas. No queríamos, él nos obligó.

El interior era oscuro, con muebles antiguos maltratados y vacíos, había cajas por todas partes, la mayoría de ellas tenían libros acompañados de insectos. Abrimos la heladera y estaba llena de cucarachas. Esa casa era la mas asquerosa, deplorable y aterradora que vi en mi vida.

Quería irme lo mas antes posible, no me gustaba estar ahí, menos perdiendo tiempo. Insistí para ir por los helados y el mocoso me ignoró para continuar revisando las cajas.

Sousuke siempre callado, se sentó en el suelo a esperar que el pequeño acabe con su búsqueda de quien sabe que cosa.

Entre esas cajas había una desigual resaltando entre las otras. Cuando la abrió con ayuda de nuestra parte encontramos ropa. No parecía estar maltratada, tenía ese olor que tiene la ropa guardada por mucho tiempo pero no estaba en malas condiciones.

Él nunca había visto ese tipo de ropa. Era lencería femenina, tela de encaje, transparencias, camisolas de seda, trajes de conejita, orejas y colas de gato, etc.

La situación era incómoda, él no entendía mucho y si preguntaba algo no se como responder. Con Sousuke no pensábamos en otra cosa mas que en irnos del lugar. Pero él era persistente, me miró con esa seriedad usual dándome uno de esos trajes para que me lo pruebe. Era para saber como "Quedaban puestos y en vista de otros".

Me negué tantas veces como pude hasta que Sousuke le dijo al niño: " - Si lo hace luego nos vamos ¿Okey? - "

 _Aceptaron ese acuerdo a pesar de que Makoto dudara un par de veces antes de aceptar. Ese era el único plan para salir de allí._

 _Ya vestido con timidez se acercó hasta donde estaban los otros dos colorado a mas no poder y mirando al suelo._

 _Al menor de ellos le agarró un ataque de risa y se revolcaba en carcajadas por el piso frío. Señalaba las orejas de conejo y cuando miraba la cara avergonzada de la víctima volvía a reir fuerte sin poder parar._

 _Sousuke no tenía alguna reacción especial, se sorprendió un poco con un leve sonrojo sin quitarle la vista de encima._

 _Makoto ya no resistió mucho mas, enojado por la humillación se desquitó con el niño._

La reacción de los dos superó mis expectativas, llegué al punto de enojarme por esa actitud, estaba tan avergonzado porque me sentía un payaso. Le dije cosas hirientes al enano como que era un malcriado manipulador y un idiota que ya no me importaba lo que diga o no de nosotros, estaba cansado, alterado. Me rendí.

Al final me dio un poco de lástima verlo llorar, imaginé que se acercaría a pegarme pero nisiquiera hizo el intento. Corrió fuera de la casa y nos dejó solos en silencio.

Después de que pasó el momento de tensión me di cuenta lo equivocado que fui al insultarlo así y de que ahora seguramente contaría a todos sobre nuestra relación o lo que vio.

 _Makoto se sentó en el suelo junto a Sousuke, los dos se miraban preocupados esperando a que tal vez el niño decida volver aunque no lo hizo._

\- Siento todo esto, ya no aguantaba más. - Se disculpó el castaño.

\- Yo tampoco soportaba mas, era demasiado ridículo para lo que somos, no merecemos ese trato y menos de alguien que puede ser nuestro hermanito menor. Pero ¿Sabes? No fue tan malo. -

\- ¿Por qué? Para mi pareció un infierno. -

\- Al menos te pude ver con ese traje tan sexy. -

\- ¡Sousuke! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso pervertido en un momento como este? Estoy preocupado... - Se avergonzó Makoto.

\- También me preocupa lo que esta pasando pero es cosa del futuro, de cuando nos vayamos de esta casa. No adelantemos los hechos y tranquilizate. - Le acarició el cabello - Pienso lo bien que te ves con eso puesto y se me olvida todo. De verdad, eres tan hermoso que no controlo mis deseos hacia ti. -

 _Makoto estaba tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Lo único que salía de el era ponerse nervioso y mirar para el lado contrario de donde estaba Sousuke._

\- Bueno, me cambio y nos vamos. - Le dijo Makoto parándose del lugar a buscar su ropa.

\- Hmm... No te me vas a escapar esta vez. - Respondió Sousuke agarrándolo de las piernas haciéndolo caer justo donde él estaba.

 _A Makoto eso le dolió, fue brusco y repentino. Hasta claro, comenzar a besarse olvidando el dolor._

 _Lo hacían cada vez mas desesperados acortando sus respiraciones. Al terminar ambos se relamian los labios esperando mas de eso y Sousuke sin tanta vuelta fue directo:_ " _\- Quiero hacerlo.-"_

 _Makoto no respondió nada y dejó que Sousuke se apodere de él._

 _Este lugar estaba ambientado en un oscuro parecido al de un episodio anterior._

 _Le quitó todo lo que llevaba encima dejándole solo el bóxer. Lo hizo despacio, disfrutando con la vista. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo ayudaba. No quería apresurarse, lo hizo un poco al quitarle la ropa tan rápido, aunque si se trataba de saborear cada parte, lo haría lento para después no arrepentirse._

 _Los besos que le daba recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, el pecho, abdomen y la parte donde mas se quedaba, el cuello. Era como un dulce néctar que lo alimentaba._

 _El cuerpo de Makoto era una maravilla para Sousuke. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como la primera vez que lo miro en esa reunión. Mako sentía vergüenza, se volvió a enamorar del color extraño de los ojos de su novio, esa mirada de él lo derretía, no quería que se detenga, necesitaba mas y tiró de su remera para darle una señal que el correspondido entendió enseguida: Que se quite la ropa también. Sousuke dejó su campera y demás debajo de Makoto para que no sienta frío en el suelo._

 _Continuaron en un juego de besos interminables en ropa interior. Sousuke le mordía el labio inferior con esas ganas de comérselo entero y Makoto no pudo evitar gemir entre tantos mordiscos que Sou exparsió por todo su cuerpo._

 _Se olvidaron de la razón que los llevó a excitarse tanto, tampoco pensaban en el lugar donde se encontraban. Estaban en el paraíso soñado._

 _El cuerpo de Makoto era tan increíble que su novio no quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo, tampoco sus manos se detenían. Como adoraban sentir el choque de sus pieles. Los movimientos y pequeños gemidos que aparecían se iban multiplicando encendiéndolo a Sousuke por completo._

 _A pesar de que la casa tenía ventilación, sus pieles estaban sudorosas, lo que hacían era la causa. Tenía a Makoto debajo suyo con esos tiernos pezones que lo tentaban. Lamía alrededor de ellos, luego los succionaba. Estaban en otro nivel, en el camino mas intenso de ese juego. Sus miembros erectos lo decían todo._

 _Le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba dejando a Makoto en todo su esplendor físico al descubierto. No tardó demasiado en masturbarlo, lo hacía justo como a él le gustaba, movimientos lentos pausados, luego aumentando la velocidad._

 _Cada vez Makoto se agitaba mas, ya no iban a resistir tanto tiempo. Sousuke admiraba en que buena posición lo tenía. Se quedó un rato mas explorando el cuerpo ajeno lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja para no perderse nada._

\- T-tu también quitate el bóxer. - Le ordenó Makoto.

 _Sousuke hizo una sonrisa leve deteniendo su juego con la lengua y se alejó un momento para hacer lo que aquel le pidió. No se llegó a acomodar de vuelta y Makoto se aceró para observar mas de cerca el cuerpo entero de su chico._

 _Ese hombre rozaba la perfección según la reflexión que hizo._

 _Volvió a dejarlo debajo de el y pegaban sus cuerpos para sentir eso que tanto les gustaba, ese tomó esa parte de los pezones que amaba. Los masajeaba y de a ratos los succionaba._

 _Makoto ya no recordaba nada, nisiquiera si había experimentado tanto placer en su vida. Él no se quedó atras. Despacio acercó sus manos hasta el pene de Sousuke acariciándolo despacio. Con solo ese acto, Sou enloqueció. Le rogó que se lo haga mas rápido._

 _Tal vez Mako no lo admitiría jamás, prefirió guardárselo para si mismo ese pensamiento de Sousuke, de eso que tenía entre las piernas era llamativo y enorme. No le salen las palabras, mucho menos en el momento en el que estaban._

 _Notó que Sou le abrió las piernas entonces se lo preguntó:_

\- ¿Qué harás Sousuke? -

\- Lubricarte esa zona ¿O prefieres hacerlo por tu cuenta? -

\- Esta bien, hazlo. - Aceptó Makoto un poco nervioso y llevando la mano de este a su boca.

 _A Sousuke le pareció estar en un sueño, no se negó a que él lo haga .Tenía sus dedos con saliva y le hizo los honores permitiendo hacer el resto del trabajo._

 _Primero metió un dedo viendo como el cuerpo del castaño se estremecía por la acción, luego introdujo un segundo con sutileza haciendo un mínimo movimiento con ellos. Sentía ese interior húmedo, ya no importaba si había un tercero por meter, Makoto perdió toda conciencia sin mas por sentir. Ya no eran gemidos sino gritos lujuriosos pidiendo mas._

 _No aguantaban mas tiempo, sacó sus dedos del lugar sin ya soportar mas y se puso en rápida posición para entrar en él._

 _Apenas metió la mitad escuchó un gemido con su nombre, eso hizo que termine de entrar por completo. Se detuvo allí unos segundos para acostumbrarlo a que este dentro y luego comenzó a moverse con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad de acuerdo a como reaccionaba el de abajo._

 _Estaba conteniendo una parte mas de esa potencia, pero como era la primera vez de su amor no quería excederse._

 _Eso fue solo hasta que escuchó como Makoto dijo "Sou, más" entonces ya sacó toda su energía que contenía disfrutando al máximo. El otro lo ayudaba moviéndose un poco y repitiendo ese "Sou" que tanto le encantó escuchar._

 _Ese placer que parecía sin final se concentró al mismo tiempo en ellos dos como un volcán en erupción acabando por fin tirados en el suelo debilitados._

 _Se miraron todavía algo agitados, correspondiendo a un dulce beso para luego ya sin que pasara mas de un minuto Sousuke cerrara los ojos y se duerma. Makoto todavía despierto lo miraba con ternura suspirando y apoyándose en su pecho para también quedar dormido._


	15. Yo sabía que no quería hablar de eso

Cuando desperté Sousuke estaba con un libro entretenido leyendo. Parece que esperaba a que me despertara e irnos. En el camino íbamos en silencio, llevábamos buen humor, seguíamos en ese mundo de nubes en donde se la pasan los enamorados sin pensar sobre el resto del mundo.

Fue una primera vez un poco extraña. El lugar no era favorable, tampoco la comodidad y aún así lo hicimos. Tan inesperado que tampoco nos dimos cuenta de estos detalles.

\- Makoto ¿Te gustó? Se que fue repentino e improvisado sin nada previsto...- Comentó Sousuke.

\- Claro que me gustó. No era un lugar común ni tampoco lo planeamos pero fui feliz. Creo que fue ¿Romántico? - Le respondía Makoto con una sonrisa sincera de esas que te tranquiliza.

\- Me alegro y a la vez me siento un poco mal. Por eso te lo pregunté, creo que el lugar me hace sentir inseguro, pero no lo se, no pude controlarme. -

\- Nunca es perfecta la primera vez pero se recuerda. Y hablando de eso ¿Era o no era tu primera vez? - Preguntó Makoto curioso.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - suspiró - Traje el libro que leía mientras dormías. Espero que no cuente como robar llevarse un libro de una casa abandonada ¿verdad? Es de Poe, muy interesante, después te lo presto si quieres. -

Lo que acaba de hacer fue ¿Evadir mi pregunta desviándola con cualquier tema? No soy idiota... me di cuenta enseguida de sus nervios al preguntar eso. En definitiva, no puedo dejar pasarlo por alto.

\- Si, luego lo leeré. Ahora ¿Me puedes responder a lo que pregunté? - Insistió con el tema anterior.

Sousuke no dijo nada, ni lo miró. No quería hacer contacto visual, la respuesta era clara. El problema es que después de esa pregunta viene otra, una a la que se le imposibilita responder. Se sentía un completo idiota descarado porque estaba evitando seguir con ese tema de conversación. Quería escapar a otro universo, veía venir el futuro, uno que le aseguró una segunda pregunta a la cual no es capaz de contestar por una sola razón: Tiene miedo a la reacción de Makoto. Se enojaría o tal vez se le explotaría la cabeza, no esta seguro, tampoco quiere saberlo así que continuó con ese silencio incómodo por un rato mas aunque su novio comenzara a desesperar.

\- Sousuke tengo curiosidad. No voy a enojarme, creo que ya se la respuesta. -

\- Si, la respuesta es obvia. Pero no quiero hablar del tema. -

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no confias en mi? - Preguntó preocupado.

Entonces fue cuando Sousuke volvió a replanteárselo todo. Lo que decía su chico era verdad, parece un desconfiado miedoso. No quiere llevar una relación con inseguridades, una vez pasó un episodio parecido y terminaron un poco feas las cosas, por eso cambió de opinión y se lo dijo.

\- No, no era mi primera vez. -

\- mmm... Ya veo. - Contestó en seco - ¿Y fue una linda experiencia para ser la primera? - Continuó preguntando.

\- Mitad si, otra mitad no. Igual no quiero hablar mas de eso. -

Otra vez volviendo a descartar el tema. Cuando el hacia eso era porque ocultaba algo. Ya lo empezaba a conocer, y el tambien me conocía. Sabía que yo sabía que no sabía algo de él. Si, un trabalenguas que solo nosotros entendemos y que espero aclarar porque cuando oculta algo empiezo a ponerme nervioso, ya lo sabe. Tengo que descubrir el punto oculto así que voy a seguir preguntando hasta encontrarlo. Y no, no es porque desconfie. Se que esa impresión es la que doy al hacer tantas preguntas insistiendo con lo mismo pero no puedo estar tranquilo si desconozco partes de él. Necesito saberlo todo, quiero amarlo sin trabas, no quiero que tema por nuestra relación. Diga lo que diga, sea quien sea yo ya estoy enamorado de todo su ser. Hasta empiezo a conocer sus manías como esta. No puedo ser capaz de dejarlo, es mi fuente de felicidad ¿Por qué hace que me desespere tanto?

\- Sea lo que sea sabes que puedes confiar en mi...-

Sousuke le dio una mirada comprensiva para que este se despreocupara y Makoto no puede ir en contra de esas vueltas que le da su cabeza cuando ve algo desencajar. Seguía insistiendo con el tema.

\- ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez? -

 _Esa, esa ¡esa! era la maldita pregunta que no quería escuchar Sousuke. El predijo el futuro, sabía que si seguían hablando del tema tarde o temprano le preguntaría quien._

\- Las primeras veces no son tan importantes a veces... Yo ese día estaba borracho y lo hice porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, es todo. -

¿Por qué activo un mecanismo de defensa si no respondió a lo que le pregunté? ¿Qué intenta justificar tanto? Será que... ¿Yo conozco a esa persona?

 _Makoto estaba mas confundido y alterado. El también sin darse cuenta se adelanto unos pasos al futuro en su mente. No era nada seguro a pesar de tener muchas probabilidades porque era lo mas lógico. ¿Es este el punto oculto?_

\- Fue con alguien que conoces por eso no quiero decirlo. - Dijo Sou con honestidad.

 _La lógica no le falló a Makoto, era exactamente lo que imaginó. Encontró la razón y ahora esta mas tranquilo. No es nada de otro mundo, ahora solo quedaba decir quien era esa persona y le pondría fin._

\- No importa quien sea, prometo no decirle a esa persona que lo se. Tampoco creo hablar nunca con ella pero para que te sientas seguro. - Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

 _Cuando hacía eso Sosuke tocaba el arpa. Que buen comprador era el de ojos verdes hipnotizando fácil tan solo con esos gestos naturales de él._

Me asusté un poco. Se me pasaron nombres por la cabeza pero cuando me dijo la respuesta me impacté.

\- Lo hice con Rin. -

\- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! -

\- Si, con Rin. Siento no contarlo antes es que no imagine nunca hablar sobre eso contigo. Además no me pareció un detalle importante. -

Tenía razón, cuando supe porque lo ocultaba y quien era me tranquilicé porque no decirme de que se trataba me desesperó mas que la respuesta. El tema en si no era importante. La pasé bien porque fue mi primera vez pero de la nada siguiendo con esa charla surgieron preguntas que necesitaban de una justificación sino no lo iba a dejar en paz. No fue su primera vez, perfecto, no pasa nada. La persona con la que debutó la conocía yo, esta bien aunque me haya imaginado a Nitori pero a ¿Rin? ¿No era que lo rechazó una vez? Mis celos hicieron presencia unos instantes. Rin tuvo sexo con mi actual novio en el pasado y ese dientón es justo el que mas odiaba porque antes me quitó algo importante, ahora enterarme que se acostó con Sousuke era el colmo y para peor NO LE CORRESPONDIÓ SUS SENTIMIENTOS cuando Sou se los dijo. Bueno, quiero quitar de mi cabeza el concepto erróneo que tengo de "zorra" y a quien va dirigido, reconocer que me dijo "estaba borracho" y ponerme en su lugar pero mis celos, mis incontrolables celos... todo esto guardado dentro porque no quería, no podía expresar eso en presencia de mi pareja. Me conformo con que volvió a confiar en mi una vez mas.

 _Makoto estuvo a un paso de reaccionar como su novio imaginó que reaccionaría pero se controló cambiando esa parte de la charla haciéndola menos tensa y mas apasiguada._

\- Así que eso era lo que me ocultabas... - Se acercó a Sousuke y le dio un golpe en el abdomen por no querer golpearlo en otra parte.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es esa reacción? -

\- Para la próxima no des tantas vueltas con tus misterios y dímelo rápido. - Contestó Makoto todavía algo nervioso.

\- ¿Celoso? - Le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- Obvio que no. -

Comenzó a reír -Esta bien, gracias por entenderme. No sabes lo mucho que me hacer amarte, no pienso perderte nunca, te amo. - Le dio un beso en la frente y lo tomó de la mano antes de llegar a la casa.


	16. Es Amor

Otra vez volvíamos a lo mismo, tomándonos de las manos con mucha fuerza esperando a lo que viene. Parecía que esto se iba a poner feo.

Era el niño de vuelta, tenía una expresión disgustadora y para hacer peor la situación, vino de visita con su madre la vecina-amiga de nosotros los Tachibana. Como ya habían pasado varios días nos imaginamos que el pequeño olvidó lo ocurrido, sin embargo su resentimiento hacia nosotros no acabó allí.

¿Por qué no se lo digo de una vez a mi madre y se termina esta tontería? Me pregunté muchas veces. Y no, aún no tenía el argumento adecuado. Detesto dar vueltas a todo, a veces se hace un defecto ser así. Lamentablemente teníamos que seguir jugando con fuego.

Él se fue a jugar con mis hermanos como hace siempre cuando viene a casa. Me preocupaba que ya haya dicho algo y que tal vez la madre lo sabe. No quería alterarme mas, tampoco buscaba estar en una especie de paranoia pendiente de lo que hablaba la vecina y mi madre, las cosas no funcionan así. Necesitaba ensayar que decir sobre todo esto.

Con Sousuke cerramos la boca y nos fuimos a mi cuarto. Al rato alguien toca la puerta. Hasta antes de saber quien era el que estaba detrás, temblaba. Resultó que era el pequeño diablo quien nos venía a decir algo o quizá amenazarnos.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, tengo que contarles algo. - Dijo con una sonrisa ruin.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Preguntó un Yamazaki serio.

\- Tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Por cual quieren que empiece? -

\- Cualquiera esta bien, dinos ya que pasa. - Dice Makoto preocupado.

\- Lo bueno es que no le dije ni a mi madre ni a la tuya. -

 _Ambos suspiraron sintiendo como el alma les volvía al cuerpo._

\- ¿Y la mala? - Preguntaron al unísono.

\- La mala es que otras personas ya lo saben. -

 _La pareja queda en total silencio tratando de asimilar lo que este les dijo._

\- ¿No piensan decir nada al respecto? Entonces les presentaré a esas personitas. - Hace una seña en el pasillo con su mano llamando a "X" personas.

\- ¡Hermano! - Gritaron en conjunto los pequeños Ran y Ren lanzándose en brazos de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Niños! ¿Ustedes... -

-Si, él nos ha contado todo ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? -

 _Makoto miraba fijo a sus hermanos, quería descubrir mas allá de sus miradas lo que pensaban, pero era imposible._

 _Ellos no los dejaron hablar mucho al principio. Ran se acercó a Sousuke, y Ren se quedó junto a Makoto. La niña fue primera en hablar:_

\- Sousuke dime ¿Quieres realmente a mi hermano? ¿Estás consciente de lo que es tener novio? ¿Hace cuanto salen ya? ¿Piensas formar una familia con él y tener muchos hijitos? -

 _Sousuke reía, no lo pudo evitar. Miraba al actual Makoto tenso con la escena, se dio cuenta de un detalle inocente: Estos tres niños que los rodeaban, solo querían saber mas... Buscaban salir de la incertidumbre._

 _No contestó a esas preguntas porque Ren interrumpió a su hermana lanzando un cuestionario a su hermano._

\- Pero hermano ¿Qué va a pasar si te lastima? No queremos verte triste. ¿Quién se enamoró primero? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Quién va a ser el padrino de tus hijos? ¿Ran o yo? ¿Qué van a decir mamá y papá de que son noviecitos? -

\- Niños, estan confundiendo a su hermano ¿No es mejor que nos escuchen a nosotros hablar? Luego si tienen dudas preguntan ¿Okey? - Les aseguró Sousuke.

 _Ambos se sentaron en la cama con ellos para escuchar lo que tenían para decir. El otro niño seguía en la entrada de la habitación de brazos cruzados con una mala cara._

\- Voy a empezar yo. Quiero explicarles en resumen, mis sentimientos, los cuales se acercan a los de su hermano y puede ser que no entiendan a la perfección como es que nos sentimos pero vale la pena decirlo. Makoto dirá la otra mitad. Bien, ya saben se empieza con intercambio de miradas, sonrisas, conexión, admiración, afecto. No se exacto como describir, solo se que es verdadero, se los aseguro porque soy un hombre el cual creía haber nacido para estar solo, pero me equivoque. Cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta que era la mitad que me faltaba. -

-Si... Todavía se me eriza la piel cuando estoy cerca de él, es tan fuerte el sentimiento, tan verdadero el deseo de estar a su lado que va mas allá de lo que se imaginan, como si fuera un infinito. Ni yo comprendo, no se porque saco lo peor y lo mejor de mi, por momentos mi cabeza esta en la luna, esa luna es practicamente causa de él. Somos diferentes y eso hace que nuestras piezas encajen. Estoy muy seguro que esto...

\- Es amor. - Dijeron los enamorados al mismo tiempo.

 _Ran y Ren los abrazaron. Los cuatro estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas aunque se contuvieron. Cuando miraron al vecinito, estaba en algo parecido, a punto de largarse a llorar._

 _Cambió enseguida su expresión haciéndose ver una sonrisa comprensiva. Entendía todo ahora. Era un amor casi como un cuento de hadas, solo que transportado a la vida cotidiana. Su punto de vista fue malo al principio, pero ese día supo que se equivocó, a pesar de no querer admitirlo ni pedir disculpas. Eso ya era pasado, tenerlos de sirvientes fue divertido, se asegura que lo haría de vuelta, se ríe interiormente por eso que piensa. Solo que ya no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, ese juego terminó. Optó por callar._

-Chicos, quiero pedirles que no digan nada. Tenemos miedo, sabemos que en algún momento vamos a tener que enfrentar la realidad. Mientras tanto ustedes mantengan esto en secreto. - les dijo el castaño guiñando un ojo. - Y... ¿Aceptan nuestra relación aunque se trate de dos hombres? -

\- ¡Si! - Afirmó una eufórica Ran.

-Por supuesto. - Siguió Ren.

-Me da igual. - Terminó diciendo el vecino mientras corría la mirada a otro lado indiferente.

\- Gracias. Y no se preocupen, Makoto me va a dar hijos de sobra para que los tres sean padrinos. -

\- Sousuke ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas y sin sentido! - Regañó a su novio un Mako con las mejillas coloradas a mas no poder.

 _Ya se acercaba el momento de que el relato llegara a su final. Makoto estaba seguro que iba a terminar de escribir dentro de muy poco pero tal vez se estaba equivocando en eso._

 **...**

 **Hola gente! Les comento que faltan dos capítulos y terminamos. No aseguro nada pero puede ser que suba en esta semana lo que queda. Gracias por seguir la historia :')**


	17. De un extremo al otro

Ya se decidió, era el momento. Lo primero que hice fue avisar a Sou que les iba a contar. Mis hermanos me apoyaron y mi pareja quería acompañarme en esto. Aseguró que me ayudaría, tenía mucha confianza, con seguridad de que todo saldría perfecto.

Sousuke hacía rato llegó del trabajo, era la hora de cenar, nos sentamos a comer como lo usual, con esa deliciosa comida que mi madre hacía. La amo tanto que no imagino la posibilidad de que rechace a su hijo.

Yo desconfiaba, temía por la reacción de mis padres a pesar de que nos habíamos criado en un ambiente de amor siempre, era la primera vez que dude sobre "ese amor puro" que tuve en toda mi vida. Quizá me pasara algo así como lo que ocurrió con Sousuke.

Haciendo sobremesa, repentinos, Ran y Ren me miraron intentando decirme algo, se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus cuartos. Ya lo tenía al argumento, estaba al lado de mi amor, eso me tranquilizaba. Me tomó de la mano con discreción por debajo de la mesa, entonces comencé.

 _Contaba detalle por detalle, sus sentimientos, el esperado futuro, que la felicidad de él era Sousuke, que solo se trataba de amor, que no hay otra explicación u excusa, esta era la verdad y quería hacérselo saber a ellos._

 _Su novio no se alejó de lo que Makoto les había dicho, agregó de más algunas cosas, como que lo iba a cuidar bien y que todo lo que haga o sacrifique sería por su hijo, no tenían nada por lo que preocuparse y que además, cada uno continuaría con sus estudios tal como lo habían hecho hasta ahora._

 _Los padres ya llevaban largo rato atónitos, no sabían como reaccionar ante tal confesión. Pensaron que bromeaban pero las caras de la pareja estaban en total seriedad esperando una respuesta de los mayores._

-Sinceramente no se como reaccionar a todo esto que nos cuentas. - Se atreve a hablar la señora Tachibana.

-Si, opino lo mismo. Me cuesta asimilar todo. - Terminó la frase el señor Tachibana.

-Quizá sea cuestión de tiempo para aceptarme o no, no lo se, solo necesito que entienda que esto va por un camino serio. Pasaron varios meses, casi un año y cada vez estoy mas convencido de lo que siento. Tal vez para ustedes sea una simple locura de dos jóvenes, pero por algo estamos sentados aquí, planteando la verdad. Voy a tener todos los recursos posibles para hacer feliz a su hijo, lo prometo. - Dijo Sousuke reafirmando todo lo anterior hablado con una expresión de "por favor crean en mi" muy notoria.

-No creo que necesitemos dejar pasar tanto para dar una respuesta, al contrario, en este tiempo que has vivido en la casa tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerte. Sabemos como eres de amable y atento a todo. Agradecemos mucho tu compañía. Creo que si yo fuera así de joven como ustedes, también me enamoraría de tí Sousuke. - Respondió con una risa simpática.

\- ¡Madre, por favor que cosas se te ocurren! - Saltó alarmado el castaño de su asiento mientras miraba como Sousuke se sonrojaba al ser piropeado de esa forma.

-Hijo, te voy a aceptar tal y como seas. Te amo y ojalá este sea tu destino eterno de felicidad. No tengo mucho mas por acotar. Mm... No se metan en líos ¿Si? ¿Y tu cariño que opinas? - Preguntó a su esposo.

-Lo siento, me cuesta entender varias cosas. Todo esto es tan repentino. - Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió mientras pensaba que decir. - Ahora que lo recuerdo, también me enamoré de tu madre a esa edad. Si sienten eso que nosotros hasta el día de hoy llevamos intacto, supongo que es amor verdadero. Por eso, también los acepto. Cuídalo Sousuke. -

-Es lo que hago y siempre haré. - Aseguró Sousuke.

Estábamos mas que felices, queríamos gritarnos lo mucho que nos amamos y besarnos aunque nos contuvimos. Solo nos miramos y con eso nos bastó para entender lo que sentíamos. Ya cuando llegamos a la habitación nos abrazamos con un sin fin de emociones dentro, con lágrimas al tope de soltarlas. Tan cálido el abrazo, tanta alegría que esta vez no dudé en que algo malo pasaría, deje esos pensamientos que siempre me solían atormentar. Nunca me sentí tan seguro en toda mi vida de que este al fin era nuestro destino.

 _Ese fue su error, no intuir en que algo andaba mal, ni dudar en que algo malo pasaría._

-Makoto, despues de hablar con tus padres, reflexioné sobre muchas cosas. Me encantaría que los mios me acepten, aunque eso es imposible. Mas allá de eso, estaba planteándome algunas cosas sobre nosotros. -

\- ¿Qué cosas Sousuke? No te preocupes, algo haremos con tus padres. No creo que te odien toda la vida. Llevas su sangre y se que te quieren, han estado siempre a tu lado, no puede ser que te rechazen de un día para el otro, cerrándote las puertas solo porque sales con un hombre. Ya verás, todo cambiará. -

-Es que si hay que cambiar, tenemos que movernos para hacerlo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si me propongo en hacerlo, se que puedo lograrlo. Makoto prometeme que vas a amarme pase lo que pase. -

-No lo dudes Sou, siempre te voy a amar solo a tí. -

-¿Sou? Que excitante suena eso, quiero escucharlo mas ¿Y yo puedo llamarte Makotito? -

-No... es muy perturbador. -

-Oh, que lastima Makotito, a mi me encanta que me digas Sou. -

 _Entre risas y juegos, sin una razón en particular y para completar la noche especial, terminaron haciendo el amor._

Al día siguiente Makoto despertó notando que Sousuke no estaba a su lado. Imaginó que hoy le tocaba ir a la universidad asi que no le sumo importancia.

Al voltear hacia el lado donde se ubica la mesa de luz, se encontró con algo que lo dejó estupefacto. Una noticia terrible que hizo a su corazón paralizar. De repente el mundo ideal se derrumbaba sin él poder terminar de comprender que estaba pasando.

Para: Makoto De: Sousuke

 _Era una carta._

 _*¿Qué es esto? Se que estas pensando eso. No quería llegar a este punto pero ¿Sabes? Esto si es como una locura. Después de mis reflexiones anteriores me di cuenta que cuanto mas antes lo haga, mejor. Hablo de eso que te dije en la noche: "Si hay que cambiar, tenemos que movernos para hacerlo." Quiero estar en movimiento ya mismo, no quiero detenerme. Nuestro camino no se concreta si hay tantos obstáculos acumulados. Makoto no se cuanto voy a tardar para volver, te juro que SI voy a volver y que vamos a ser por fin felices de verdad. Yo por mi parte no puedo estar bien conforme del todo, algo me falta concretar, un sueño muy importante para mi. No espero que me entiendas a la perfección, solo te pido que me esperes. No voy a tardarme. Te Amo, no lo dudes.*_

¿Él se fue? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con todo esto?

 _Makoto volvía a las inseguridades nuevamente, sus lágrimas se aparecieron tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio de que lloraba. No distinguía si era un sueño o la realidad. Se golpeó varias veces hasta rendirse: Estaba en la realidad y sin Sousuke._

 _Makoto, se imagino una cosa: se fue a cumplir su sueño, ese que tenía cuando era mas joven. Se fue rumbo Australia, a ver si puede lograr eso que tanto quería. Entonces va a tardar demasiado._


	18. Inconscientemente lo esperé

Las historias de amor parecen ser así, de doble polo, pasando de un extremo a otro sin terminar de concretarse ¿Dónde esta mi destino eterno de felicidad? Estaba creyendo demasiado que mi vida era como la de un cuento de hadas. Y no entiendo, todo fue tan fugaz que no termino de caer en la realidad para enfrentarla. Un día tenía al hombre que amo en mis brazos y al otro desaparece sin dar explicaciones exactas, dejando solo una carta con un escrito abstracto, haciendo entender algo que, indagando, encontré respuesta pero sin estar seguro. Así que mas que respuesta, la llame "hipótesis":

Se fue rumbo Australia para cumplir su sueño, eso es lo que puedo imaginar ahora, es lo que le falta. Todo lo que conozco de él lo junté para llegar a entenderlo un poco mejor. Quizá tuve razón al principio cuando vi su pared, esa que me ocultaba algo hasta que me confesó sus sentimientos confundiendo mis emociones. Si, seguro viví una enorme mentira y desperdicié casi un año en el cuento equivocado.

De querer contactarlo ni hablar mejor. Jamás pregunté la dirección de su casa, tampoco contestaba al teléfono. Pregunté a Rin sobre donde se hallaba el hogar pero cuando fui hasta allí me atendió una anciana la cual me dijo que los señores Yamazaki estaban trabajando y sobre su hijo no se sabía nada hace mucho tiempo. Pedí la dirección del negocio, fui hasta el lugar y cuando entré me encontré con un hombre muy parecido a él pero mas grande, supuse que era el padre. Sin saber la razón, estaba temblando cuando pregunté por Sousuke y entonces el hombre aquel quedó mirándome fijo un rato, pensativo, confuso hasta que pareció reconocerme si siquiera yo presentarme.

-¿Eres la pareja de mi hijo verdad?-

-¿Usted sabe donde esta? Desapareció de repente sin dar explicaciones claras.-

-Él no esta aquí. Si desapareció es porque seguro se dio cuenta que su felicidad no estaba a tu lado.-

-Disculpe pero yo conozco a Sousuke y no creo que...- El padre lo interrumpió sin dejar que termine de hablar.

-¿Lo conoces realmente? Estas equivocado. Seguro se fue dejándote una excusa con palabras sin sentido. No te molestes en buscarlo, debe estar lejos empezando de nuevo. Él es así, no tiene nada en claro, vive una vida al extremo y cambiante. Nada es permanente para él. Se cansó de ti.-

Sin decir mas salí llorando de la tienda. Lo que me dijo fue tan hiriente que pensándolo bien, tenía razón. Sousuke es una persona solitaria, misteriosa y con sentimientos tan profundos que son costosos de entender. Es posible que se haya arrepentido de estar en una relación amorosa. No descarté lo que su padre me dijo a pesar de haber sido cruel, lo tomé como una posibilidad.

 _La parte interna de Makoto, esa que lo hacía pensar siempre en negativo, en intuir lo malo, esta vez parecía enfocarse en otra cosa que Sousuke le había dicho, frases que lo marcaron: "No es una pared, es un espejo y te refleja a ti Makoto" "Soy un hombre el cual creía que nació para estar solo, pero me equivoqué. Cuando lo conocía a él, me di cuenta que era la mitad que me faltaba" ¿Se puede considerar a esto una farsa? Esas palabras golpeaban su interior dando un rayo de esperanza. Era imposible pensar mal de esa persona, era difícil aceptar que algo estaba mal, no se pueden encontrar defectos en la persona de la que estas enamorado, eso era lo que siempre le pasó y le sigue pasando._

 _Además, en la carta decía que lo espere, que no se iba a tardar pero ¿Y si son excusas en palabras sin sentido como lo había dicho su padre? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo esperará el tiempo que sea necesario o solamente va a quedarse con lo que el Sr. Yamazaki le dijo?_

Continué el resto de los días sin decidirme, sin tener una reacción a esto. No había nada que sentir. Si me encerraba a deprimirme era para preocupar, como en veces anteriores y además no me parece esta vez la forma de encarar la problemática haciendo una escena dramática donde la víctima soy yo, es ridículo. Tal vez simplemente Sousuke estaba cumpliendo su sueño con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces en su ausencia tengo que ¿Enojarme? ¿Llorar? Con que derecho reaccionar así mientras él es feliz. Pensar que puede estar completando lo que le falta me tranquiliza.

En cuanto a mi y a esperar... No me molesta esperar. De hecho soy un hombre paciente buscando la forma de que aparezca optimismo en mi mas allá de todo. Pasaba que este no era el cuento de Ulises y Penélope, yo no se hasta que punto pueda aguantar. Confío en sus palabras de que no se va a tardar pero esperar es una decisión mía y no se si deba hacerlo porque mientras mas pienso en este confuso episodio, mas me pierdo, mas me alejo de mis verdaderos sentimientos y ya tan perdido que habían pasado cinco meses y medio sin saber nada de él.

A mi familia le inventé una excusa de que Sousuke tuvo un problema familiar y se iba a ausentar un tiempo, que estaba un poco triste porque lo iba a extrañar pero ellos no entendían lo que verdaderamente estaba pasándome. Tampoco tenía valor para decirles que despues de lo lindo que fue llevar en camino serio la relación, de un día para otro, eso se termine sin entender por que.

Cinco meses y medio continuando con mi vida diaria, un poco mas distraído de lo común. No andaba comiendo como se debía, en los estudios no me enfocaba al cien por ciento porque se me había hecho una costumbre que él este a mi lado distrayéndome o apoyandome en el estudio y en cuanto a socializar con personas ; amigos o familia, lo estaba llevando normal creo.

Rin, Haru y los demás cuando nos juntábamos, sabían la verdad, Sousuke se fue y la carta confusa, mi comportamiento indefinido-inexplicable. Lo sabían todo y a veces me daban ánimos los cuales no se comparaban a los de Sousuke pero me conforme supongo. Otras veces se dedicaban a insultarlo maldiciéndolo por irse a quien sabe que lugar preocupándonos por él pero no respuestas acerca de que hacer conmigo. Ellos tampoco podían saber si amarlo u odiarlo ¿Cómo se imaginan que yo estaba? Era un vacío que no dejaba decidirme de que lado ponerme ¿Odio o Amor? ¿Continuar mi vida como si Sousuke nunca hubiera existido o seguir manteniendo la esperanza de que aparecería?

Todos los días, a pesar de no dejar de estar en movimiento, no dejaba de preguntarme eso.

Si Sousuke dijo que para cambiar hay que movernos ¿Por qué yo estaba moviéndome y todo me daba igual?

 _Tenía una especie de fé porque todavía confiaba en las palabras de un hombre que fue real en su momento. En el presente ese estaba ausente ¿Sigue siendo real o se considera al relato que escribió el error mas grande? No puede distinguir si esta inconcluso, terminó o aún faltaba esperar al final. Otra posibilidad puede ser que nunca fue un relato, solo un montón de estupideces._

 _No podía sentir el dolor, o no quiere reconocerlo._

Mientras abría mis ojos a el nuevo día lo pensé: "Hoy es el comienzo del sexto mes sin él". Me levanté temprano, miré por la ventana de mi habitación y el temporal de invierno me hacía dar ganas de volver a la cama. No tenía que ir a la universidad. Me volví a recostar y antes de poder terminar de taparme con la frazada se escuchó el timbre.

Sin nadie que lo atienda tuve que ir yo. "¿Quién será a esta hora de la madrugada?" Me pregunté mientras bostezaba.

Abrí la puerta y solo era un periódico tirado en la puerta. Hoy parecian haber pasado a dejarlo mas temprano que lo usual, aunque me extraña que hayan tocado el timbre porque nunca lo hacen. Me volví cerrando la puerta y el timbre se escuchó de vuelta.

-Makoto, soy yo.-

-¿Qué necesita señ...- Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz tan reconocible.

-Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo.- Se arrodilló abrazando las piernas de Makoto. -No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

 _Makoto tuvo una tardía reacción, levantó la vista a la calle y en ella había un bicicleta. Volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, había un hombre que él conocía muy bien, que parecía estar sonriendo, que volvió tal y como dijo pero... ¿Cuál es la manera de recibir a Sousuke si no sabe las razones por las que se fue?_

 **...**

 **Hola! Les cuento que voy a tener que terminar la historia en el próximo capítulo. Quería terminarlo en este pero decidí en hacer uno mas porque iba a quedar muy largo sino. Perdón por cortarlo en la mejor parte no me maten(? ¿Cuál creen que puede ser la reacción de Makoto? Ya paso un tiempo... puede pasar cualquier cosa :O**


	19. Sueños compartidos y un relato eterno

**...**

 **Hola gente! Acá les traje el final de mi fic. Me voy a sentir vacía sin escribir mas de estos dos. :C Bueno en un futuro no muy lejano voy a escribir otro. Gracias por los comentarios que me motivaron (La verdad es que apenas se usar fanfiction, no lo entiendo muy bien y no sabía si se podían contestar los comentarios o que, pero bueno) y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, los errores de tipeo, etc. Voy mejorando de a poco n.n bueno eso nomas, me despido. Aguante el Soumako :3**

 **...**

 _Pensó en frío y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tenía tanto que decir, tanto que preguntar... pero se decidió en algo que le intrigaba mas que cualquier cosa:_

-¿Ya has conseguido tu sueño?-

\- Por fin lo llegue a finalizar, por eso mismo vine a buscarte. - Contestó Sousuke con esa misma sonrisa que a Makoto le encantaba pero que esta vez no la quería ver ni dibujada.

-Entiendo que hayas concretado tu sueño, pero ahora ya es tarde. O-ojalá seas feliz... Adiós. - Dijo algo nervioso sin poder expresar mas, cerrando la puerta con violencia.

 _Se sentó en el suelo pegado a la puerta haciendo que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Detrás de esa puerta estaba Sousuke golpeando, pidiendo por favor que abra la puerta, que tiene una explicación y Makoto no podía ni escucharlo. Estaba sollozando, intentando calmarse, esperando a que se vaya y no vuelva nunca mas, y Sousuke seguía ahí, esperando a ser escuchado, insistente._

-Makoto, por favor, necesito que me escuches. Hay una explicación lógica para todo esto. No me fui porque no te quería, al contrario, esto lo hice por nosotros, y quiero que lo veas. Escucha: llegue aquí en bicicleta, dentro de una hora voy a pasar a recogerte en el auto, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, si te calmas vas a poder entender la situación. No me ausenté y sacrifiqué tanto para que me rechace la razón de mi vida. Repito, vuelvo en una hora, estate atento y tranquilizate. -

 _Esas fueron las finales palabras de Sousuke, el remitente del mensaje las escuchó muy bien. Tenía el corazón demasiado acelerado para responder, ninguna palabra le salió. Desaba tanto abrir esa puerta para abrazarlo, besarlo, decir lo mucho que lo extraño, pero no. No puede bajar la guardía. Seguía pensando lo mismo, era tarde para todo, lo suyo en definitiva no era esperar, aunque inconscientemente lo hizo porque sabía que en el fondo Sousuke volvería con una explicación, confiaba en que su ausencia se justificaría._

 _Después de tomar un respiro, calmarse y lavar su cara, se decidió. Va a escuchar lo que tenga que decir, acabar de una vez con todo esto y terminar la relación._

Si, poner fin a esto, eso es lo que quiero ahora, él no esta consciente de lo que sufrí estos meses con su ausencia por algo que jamás comprendí. Se que no se sabe expresar como lo debería, tiene otras maneras de demostrar que me ama, aunque incontables veces me haya dicho que soy lo mas importante, que me necesita, que sin mi no tiene sentido vivir, ya lo escuche todo y siento lo mismo, es lo que mas quiero aún así ¿De que sirve si repentinamente desaparece por X motivo?

Lo sigo amando, solo que me hizo sentir como si fuera algo insignificante en su vida. Entiendo sus sueños pero ¿No hubiese sido mejor que lo acompañe en lo que quiera hacer? Pude haber estado a su lado, apoyándolo en lo que quiera, aunque sea una locura iba a estar presente, porque de eso se trata. Me siento extraño, es como estar indignado o enojado, él no va a comprender nunca lo que es continuar con tu vida y que no tenga sentido porque esa persona especial no esta.

Seguro vamos a ir a comer a algún bonito lugar, a convencerme con palabras sin sentido como dijo su padre, a mostrarme el trofeo que ganó en Australia, de los mejores en estilo mariposa, eso seguro va a hacer. Lo voy a felicitar, le voy a agradecer por la comida, y después voy a terminar. No pasé tanto sufriendo solo para que vuelva haciendo como si nada pasó. Tal vez suene egoísta pero ¿Acaso el no lo fue dejando de lado la relación por su sueño?

 _Se trataba de una enorme bola de negatividad, Makoto hacía mucho no sentía algo como eso. Ver a Sousuke hizo que vuelva a hacer un poco el que era. Esta tan enojado hasta consigo mismo por sonar tan arrogante. Y no podía sacar la bronca, a pesar de hacer la mayor de las fuerzas por ignorar todo y continuar la relación, no encontraba como tolerar esto._

 _Lo que no se esperaba, eso estaba por pasar, porque todo lo que Makoto imaginó, supuso y llegó a una hipotesis. Era todo un error, uno grave. Otra vez pensando mal._

Subí al auto en silencio, él tampoco habló nada durante el viaje. Imaginé que me contaría de su estancia allí de esos cinco meses y medio que pasaron. No fue así.

Me llamaba la atención sus ojeras, parecía muy cansado, como cuando estudiaba para algún examen, de casualidad miré al espejo retrovisor que reflejaban sus ojos. No quería mirarlo directo a sus ojos, me mantuve indiferente mirando por la ventana hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Para mi sorpresa estaba en un lugar que ya conocía: La casa que me atendió la anciana cuando fui en busca de él.

-Esta es mi casa, ven conmigo quiero que veas y escuches algunas cosas.- Lo invitó Sousuke.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Contestó Mako mientras entraban a la casa.

Era la primera vez que Sousuke me traía hasta su casa. Si bien yo vine a preguntar por él, eso no se lo dije, además no conocía el interior de ella. Es un hogar normal, parecido al mio aunque con un diseño mas rústico.

Hizo que me siente a esperar en el living mientras pensaba "¿Qué estará tramando?"

Al minuto volvió acompañado de dos personas detrás: Sus padres.

-Te presento a mis padres Makoto.-

-Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto. - Contestó haciendo una presentación improvisada e inesperada.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos conociamos desde hace un tiempo pero no nos habíamos presentado correctamente.- Le respondió el mayor de los Yamazaki.

-¿Se conocían? Como...- Preguntó Sousuke confuso.

-Que luego te lo comente él, vino a la tienda a preguntar por ti. Ahora vamos a enfocarnos en lo importante.- Interrumpió el Sr. Yamazaki

-Le hemos pedido a nuestro hijo que te trajera hasta aquí para disculparnos contigo. Nuestro comportamiento fue irracional dado que no conociamos bien las circunstancias y no escuchamos a Sousuke. Un grave error que una madre no debe cometer, solo que... uno nunca sabe como puede reaccionar al encontrarse en este tipo de situaciones cuento tu hijo esta enamorado de otro hombre que no conocemos. Por eso, lo sentimos. -

 _¿La madre estaba arrepentida despues de tanto tiempo? Makoto no lograba reaccionar a esas palabras tan arrepentidas que salieron de la madre de Sou, no entendía bien que era lo que planeaba este chico al llevarlo a su casa._

-Acepto sus disculpas pero ¿Por qué se disculpan conmigo? En todo caso con el que deben disculparse es con su hijo. El resultó herido por el rechazo de sus padres, yo solo fui su contención.- Logró contestar el menor.

-Y lo hicimos. Fue difícil que acepte nuestro perdón y además nosotros confiabamos que era un capricho de él, por eso cuando llegaste a la tienda mi esposo te trató mal. Me lo comentó y le dije que también te debe una disculpa por eso. Pensábamos que al fin se terminaría esto que para nosotros era una tontería pero después de ver el sacrificio que hizo mi hijo por ti descubrimos lo malos que habíamos sido en pensar así. -

-Siento mucho si te lastimé con las estupideces crueles que dije.- Se disculpó el Sr. Yamazaki agachando la cabeza.- De verdad fui un infante.

-Esta bien no se preocupen, mientras quieran a su hijo alcanza y sobra.- Les sonrió amable Makoto.

 _Sousuke sentía como todas esas cargas que llevaba encima comenzaban a desaparecer. Este era un regalo de sus padres, solo era el comienzo de lo que tenía para mostrar._

 _Ahora el joven Tachibana tenía nuevas preguntas las cuales se aparecieron._

 _"¿Por qué estamos volviendo al auto?" "¿A dónde me piensa llevar?" "¿Qué quiso decir su madre con el sacrificio de su hijo?" "¿Se refería a su sueño?" "¿Por qué dijo que esto lo hizo por mi?"_

-Estoy sorprendido. Tus padres cambiaron de parecer. Se veían bastante arrepentidos. Sabía que en algún momento pasaría.-

-Si lo estaban y todo esto fue porque en estos meses no deje de luchar gracias a que estabas en mi pensamiento y que todo lo hacía por tí.- Respondió Sousuke.

En un lugar donde se admiraban bonitos paisajes mientras se viajaba con el auto, desconocida parte de la ciudad, por cierto bellísimo, estábamos por estacionar pronto.

-No entiendo.-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Makoto?-

\- Nada entiendo. ¿Por qué desde que nos hemos visto no has dado ni una explicación del porque desapareciste? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto y quieres burlarte? Me siento un idiota perdiendo tiempo en tus locuras que no valen la pena.-

-Se lo enojado que estas, tambien que no te he dado explicaciones. Solo necesito que esperes hasta que lleguemos. Prometo explicar todo.-

-¿Esperar? Creo que estos malditos meses fueron suficientes ¿Y ahora me haces esperar también?-

-Makoto por favor, solo un poco mas.-

-Es que ya se lo que vas a hacer, decir palabras sin sentido para justificar tu ausencia y vas a hacer que me crea tu discurso pero ya no pienso caer de vuelta. Acabemos esto ¿Si?-

-Tienes que calma...-

-¿Calmarme? No lo creas, eres tu el que me hizo enojar, yo no soy asi, nunca lo fui.-

-Siento tanto ausentarme, pero no quiero que me odies por favor.-

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Vas a mostrarme el trofeo que has ganado en Australia? ¿Ya conseguiste tu sueño al fin sin necesidad de que te acompañe en ello? Seré un egoísta, y tu también lo eres por irte de esa manera.-

Sousuke sin mas por decir golpeó su rostro de un cachetazo para que este se calmara.

-¡Yo debería ser quien tendría que golpearte idiota! - Y sin mas que decir se largó a llorar apoyándose en el pecho de Sousuke. - ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Estaba tan... preocupado, tan todo...-

-Ya que hemos llegado voy a contar toda la historia y ¿Por qué mencionaste Australia en esto? No entiendo que tiene que ver, en fin, te explico.

 _Yamazaki ese día tenía una sonrisa estúpidamente hermosa que se le notaba de a ratos, como si todos mis reproches no le importaran para nada. Tenía una aspecto de cansancio en su rostro pero estaba tan tranquilo y decidido de algo sobre lo que estaba por contar._

-Te escucho entonces.- Secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que traía consigo.

-Desaparecí porque no estaba conforme. Tus padres fueron tan buenos en dar un lugar para mi en tu casa que es una deuda eterna para mi. Me encantaría haber tenido esos maravillosos padres, los mios son un poco defectuosos aunque por lo menos se disculparon y con eso me alcanzó. Me siento tan bien por eso pero mas porque pude completar mi sueño. No te imaginas lo estresante que fueron estos meses y encima solo.-

-¿Y ganaste o perdiste?- Preguntó Makoto en tono irónico a lo que Sousuke respondió muy serio.

-Si, gané. Aunque todavía puedo perder, no lo se. Seguro aún no entiendes nada y estoy usando palabras abstractas para explicarlo. Estar lejos tuyo fue lo peor pero no me arrepiento porque lo conseguí. Ah... Estoy tan feliz, necesito tu aprobación. Quiero contarte que conseguí dos trabajos mas el que tenía y la universidad tuve que saltarme un par de clases. Mis padres me pagaban el tiempo que ayudaba en la tienda y tres veces a la semana cuidaba a dos niños. El dinero que juntaba lo guardaba.-

-¿Entonces no has ido para Australia?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué razón? No me digas que piensas que mi sueño es convertirme en nadador olímpico porque te golpearé.-

-Si mal no lo recuerdo ¡Ese era tu mas profundo sueño!-

-Los sueños a veces toman caminos diferentes o se convierten en otros. En mi caso es eso último. Dejame seguir comentando sobre este lapso. Los niños eran terribles pero no se comparaban a el niño vecino tuyo que nos hizo la vida imposible, fue pan comido. Mi problema a todo esto fue que no podía aguantarme un mes mas lejos tuyo, así que caí rendido en mi casa y todavía no estoy recuperado del todo.-

-¡Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas! Tu auto no estaba, nunca te he cruzado por la universidad. No te localizaba... hasta pensé que tal vez Rin te ocultaba.-

-Es que casi nunca estaba en mi casa, ni mis padres tampoco. La universidad me salte muchas clases, tampoco tuve suerte de cruzarte los mismos días que iba antes contigo. A veces me dormía en la tienda y volvía tarde a casa, los vecinos seguro no me vieron. Y mis padres no te quisieron dar ni un dato sobre mi seguro porque aún seguían enojados.-

-Ya veo... Entonces ahora estoy perdido. No se cual es tu sueño y me siento mal por no saberlo a esta altura de la relación que llevamos.-

-Es que igualemente quería sorprenderte. En realidad hice mal en no pensar en las consecuencias y causas de hacer algo tan loco en el momento. Luego imaginé lo difícil que sería pero ya estaba decidido y aposté todo por mi sueño. Si no hacía eso hoy no tendría nada y seguiría recostado en la cama que tus padres me prestaron. Colapsé entre estudios y trabajos de medio tiempo. Mis padres se preocuparon esta vez.-

-¿Tus padres te aceptaron en la casa de vuelta?-

-Fui de visita para ver como estaban y al momento que me vieron lloraron como si fuera que volvía de la muerte. Mi madre estaba tan arrepentida que me ofreció el lugar y le conté mis planes con detalles para ver si aún así me aceptaba. Por suerte lo hizo, pero no dejo de odiarte hasta bueno, hoy que te perdonaron. Tenías razón Makoto, me querían. Ellos me ayudaron a terminar por completo lo que quería. Me prestaron el poco dinero que me faltaba. Igualmente llevaba ahorrando desde hace mas tiempo antes de conseguir los otros trabajos.-

 _No terminó de contar bien sobre su ausencia, ni justificó su extraña carta, tampoco preguntó por Rin y los demás. Quería que Makoto por si solo descubriera que es lo que logró._

 _Bajaron del auto y se pararon en frente de una casa cuidada, enorme y bella._

-Esto es lo que con mucho esfuerzo compré.- Apuntó con su dedo índice a la casa.

\- Que enorme casa... y ¿Este era tu sueño? - Preguntaba Makoto sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Makoto- Lo tomó de sus manos.- ¿Quieres vivir en esta casa junto a mi? Este era mi secreto-sorpresa-locura.

-Sousuke ¿Me estas invitando a formar parte de tu sueño? ¿A vivir contigo por siempre? -

-Aún no entiendes cual es mi sueño ¿Verdad? - Se formó una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño que le encantaba a su amor.

-¿Vivir juntos? Si eso es déjame decirte que sigo impresionado. Confundido porque mal pensé tantos meses y ahora que lo se todo estoy mas tranquilo. Me siento tan estúpido por querer odiarte si ni siquiera entendía la razón. -

-No hace falta que me des una respuesta pronto. Puedes pensarlo, y si dices que no, voy a convencerte de lo contrario. Yo te he dicho que me sacrifico por ti si es necesario y no te sientas mal, yo tambien fui un idiota por no saber explicar de frente, dejando una carta que no decía nada claro.-

-Siento que no te merezco, eres demasiado para mi. Llegas a rozar lo que es la perfección, Sousuke eres el personaje principal que hace de mi cuento uno de hadas. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto drama porque no te entendía.-

-Deja de decir esas cosas. Eres el ser mas bueno de este universo y de otros universos si hay. Dejemos las culpas de lado. Ahora quiero relajarme y esperar tu respuesta.-

\- ¡Si quiero! Eh...digo... no tengo que pensarlo tanto, te amo, nunca podría odiarte, te acompaño en las locuras que quieras para la próxima. -

\- Entonces ahora si se cumplió lo que quería. Eres mi sueño Makoto, ese que consiste en hacerte feliz. No necesito mas nada. Si me rechazabas iba a seguir luchando por conseguir tu amor porque TU eres la razón, mi motivación, mi luz. -

-Sousuke, si sigues diciendo esas cosas no voy a poder parar de llorar.- Decia Mako mientras intentaba calmarse, pero fallaba y seguía emocionado, abrazando fuerte a su Sou, que se merecía tanto por la sorpresa. -

 _Serán unos egoístas ambos por querer cada vez mas del otro, por no aguantar estar separados, por los celos, e infinitos motivos que los sentimientos del amor hacen. Sienten mucho lo que sufrieron con esa ausencia, se extrañaron, tiempos difíciles pasaron, y ahora pueden remediar eso. Hoy pueden por fin descubrir la cara mas hermosa del amor._

Nuestro amor es tan intenso y cursi. Sou es callado pero cuando habla es solo para decir lo mucho que me ama sin vergüenza. Estoy tan conforme que no puedo odiarlo ¿Ya dije que lo amo verdad? Es mi ideal. Ya no quiero que se justifique nunca mas, se muy bien quien es y como es. No voy a dejarme engañar por los de afuera, voy a creer en él. Me voy a ahorrar un gran drama si hago eso.

"Te Amo Sousuke y gracias por esta sorpresa. Obvio que te acepto y voy a recompensarte con lo que quieras. El sufrimiento y el sacrificio valieron la pena" Luego de decir eso lo besé y esto siguiente que voy a escribir ahora no se lo dije pero pienso hacerlo: Él también se transformó en mi sueño, ese que voy a cuidar por el resto de mi vida, en esta casa que vivimos tan hermosa y a pesar de no ser un cuento de hadas porque aún no termina y la realidad es distinta, sabemos como disfrazarlo como si fuera uno, gracias a las frases lindas, besos, caricias y todo eso que nos reconforta. Nuestra propia historia, la que voy a seguir relatando. No hay final.

 _Ese amor intacto tan profundo que lo conservarán como su mas preciada reliquia, reescribiendo este relato, siempre._


End file.
